


Heavy In Your Arms

by Kittykat1315



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Underage - Freeform, beta, mama bear Yuuri, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat1315/pseuds/Kittykat1315
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was at the height of his career he won the Grand Prix, he won Worlds, and now on his way to the Olympics!But as the Olympics grow closer Yuri has a choice to make; his career or his unborn child?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an Alpha, Beta, Omega story before so feel free to leave pointers in the comments! I'm also a little rusty at smut but bear with me it will get better!
> 
> Next update will be December 2nd!

The clinking blades on the ice slowly faded out and the loud but inaudible noise of the crowd whisked away as the lights of the stadium dimmed and the Zamboni returned to the back of the rink. The smell of popcorn and beer lingered but it was probably from the empty cups and cans scattered around the bleachers. Yuri Plisetsky remained in the balcony on the ice rink watching the cleanup crew tie black garbage bag after garbage bag picking up the litter the spectators couldn’t be bothered to throw away on their way out. 

His grandfather had always taught him to respect the hardworking man including janitorial, “they work twice as hard for half the pay. They don’t need your laziness to add to their workload Yurochka.” 

“Yakov left almost an hour ago. I thought you would have gone with him to celebrate,” it was a deeper, thick voice and it oddly relaxed Yuri whenever he heard it. Otabek Altin was the only person Yuri could confidently call a friend without the fear of overstepping any boundaries or receiving a hug because he ‘opened up’. 

The Russian Fairy picked the red sequences stitched onto his costume leg. “we got to the lobby and he started bitching about deferring from the routine so I left,” he shrugged, the corner of his lips dropped from a non-cholent line to a merciless scowl, “Viktor and Yuuri went to go celebrate their ‘big win’ by themselves,” he crossed his arms over his chest and slammed his expensive European running shoes onto the cement, “I win a gold medal at my first senior competition and they only tell me how to improve. That stupid pig wins silver at twenty-something and the world explodes,” Yuri mumbled before standing up and pushing passed Otabek heading to the stairs.

The Kazakh skater gripped Yuri’s athletic jacket stopping the boy in his tracks. Yuri felt his shoulder melt into the older man’s grasp. He wanted to pull away to make his dramatic exit, but he also wanted to stay and listen to what Otabek had to say about his pity party. 

“They are so hard on you because you are so good. If they let you slide by because you won you would have nothing else to fight for,” his grip loosened, “you only deferred because you thought Yuuri was going to win and retire. You had something to fight for,” he shrugged. 

Yuri tugged his shoulder and started to walk down the stairs, slowing down so Otabek would catch up to him, “why are all skaters so fucking philosophical!” he yelled turning his walk into a stomp when he heard Otabek’s boots descending the stairs, “can we at least go out tonight?” 

Otabek slowed in his tracks as the pair walked through the corridor until he came to a full stop, “I have plans tonight Yura—” it was barely a whisper, but his face told it all.  
Yuri didn’t look fazed as he spun on his heels to face his friend, “I’ll just tag along,” his smile wafered into a frown as Otabek’s eyes made direct contact with his, “you could at least pretend to invite me Beka,” Yuri huffed before spinning on his heels again and set off in a run out of the stadium.

~~~

Four months later:

He wasn’t a child despite what everyone thought. Yuri had been an adult for years now; with his gruelling schedule and leaving home at the age of twelve in order to pursue his career. Yuri had clawed his way to the top beating every boy and girl who crossed his path in the skating world. This had led to Yuri not having very many friends, but he didn’t mind. 

Yuri was gliding across the ice as, yet another competition ended, and he swept the competition away with his light movements and grace. He had placed at worlds meaning Russia was on its way to the Olympics with two spots on the men’s team and three on the woman’s.

Katsudan was also a shoo-in for the Japanese team as they held three spots and he was asked to join the Olympic team long before the placing was set. 

To Yuri, his same name counterpart was more of a child than he was. Crying about his placement and his spontaneous declarations of love that broke the internet every time his name appeared at an event. Katsudan was a big baby who needed support from Viktor for everything he did. After their big hit at the Grand Prix Finale, the two decided to skate as opponents in the next season and remained lovers in the bedroom. 

Just days before the World’s Yuuri went public with his mark. It rested nicely between neck and shoulder softly covering his scent glands on the left side of his neck. Yuri had honestly been surprised by how healed it had looked when the photo from some gossip page showed up on his Instagram. Most Omega’s jumped at the chance to show off their new look and brag to the world that they had an undeniable bond with an Alpha that no one would ever be able to touch. 

Viktor had explained later that they had gone through with the marking a few weeks after the Grand Prix but Yuuri insisted on keeping his mark hidden. Apparently, in Japan, it was more of a private thing that wasn’t to be revealed until the mark was properly healed. 

Yuri kind of liked that idea. Having something so sweet and sacred between you and the one you love but he would never admit it to the pig.

“What’s got you so lost in thought?” a thick voice rattled behind Yuri causing him to jump then suddenly relax once his mind wrapped around who the voice belonged to.

“I didn’t even hear you come on the ice,” Yuri laughed spinning around on his blades to rest in Otabek’s arms, “I thought you went back to the hotel,”

Otabek chuckled taking in Yuri’s sent, “I started and then I realized I couldn’t celebrate our big win without you,” Yuri had won gold once again, with Katsudon two points behind in silver, Otabek had come in third surprisingly beating out JJ who blamed his loss on being rusty from his Grand Prix flop. 

It had been a close race with the foursome skating their hearts out in hopes of landing spots on their Olympic teams. Yuri and Yuuri were the fan favourites to compete this year so it was no surprise when they were presented with official slots at the finale ceremony. It had come as a slight surprise when Otabek too was presented with his slot during the final ceremony especially because Kazakhstan only had one male entry in the 2018 Olympics. 

“We still have the after party to attend,” Yuri purred as Beka’s right hand snaked around the blonde’s waist, “we have to at least make an appearance,” the taller male responded by placing his lips on Yuri’s cheek and trailing kisses down his neck and over his costume onto his shoulder, “only forty minutes,” Yuri mumbled before taking Otabek’s lips with his. He could smell the spice seeping from Otabek’s neck and it was driving him crazy! Yuri had only presented as an omega two years ago, but he had never met anyone who drove him wild like Otabek. 

“Thirty,” Otabek grinned into Yuri’s neck as their lips separated before slipping away and taking the younger boys hand pulling him off the ice.

About an hour later the two were dressed in their suites watching the festivities take place all around them. Yuri had spent a few minutes talking to potential sponsors Yakov insisted he be nice too. They droned on and on, on all their endorsement offers and how much Yuri would be making by this time next year if he continued to skate the way he was. 

Honestly, Yuri had never thought about his future, he had turned sixteen a little over a month ago and he knew he had a long career ahead of him so why was everyone so concerned with him plotting out every detail. He was going to the Olympics for God sakes. He was at the height of his skating career; he had beat a world record and won first in two major competitions at fifteen. He was doing better in his first year in the league than skaters did their entire lives--- so why did he feel so empty about it?

“Yurio!” Viktor called over a crowd of people tearing Yuri away from his in-head reflections, “Yurio, there you are! I want you to do a dance with Yuri and me,” the platinum-haired man staggered resting himself on his husband to keep him standing. 

Yuuri had a smug almost droopy smile on his face as his hand gripped Viktor’s tightly, “Viktya thinks you can beat me,” he slurred.

Yuri rolled his eyes looking over to Otabek out the corner of his eye who was smirking, “fine,” he groaned pulling down his red tie and stepping closer to the intoxicated men, “you’re going down Katsudon!” he growled stripping his jacket away.

~~~

“That was incredible, Yura!” Otabek laughed as he swiped his card into the lock of his hotel room door. Pushing it open with one hand while the other wrapped around Yuri leading him into the small room. 

The blonde pulled his hair out of the pony holder and smiled, “I think I won this time,” he kicked the door closed behind him before pulling out of Otabek grasp and flopping down on the bed, “that piggy didn’t see it coming!”

Otabek chuckled pulling his jacket off and resting it on the chair in the far corner of the room. It was a small hotel room; when you walked in you saw the whole room at once even the bathroom if the door was open. The bed was big enough for two people, but you couldn’t risk a third and it had ugly sheets that gave him shivers but Otabek’s single room was a lot better than the shared room Yuri had.

Yuri ran his hand across the brown flower pattern on the bed before scooting up towards the pillows kicking his shoes off in the process. He could feel himself getting wet in anticipation and Otabek’s scent had suddenly become stronger filling the room with a strong woodsy spice. Yuri felt his breath quicken and Beka hadn’t even touched him yet.

“You okay?” Beka asked stripping himself from his button up and t-shirt before climbing onto the bed, “you look a little pale Yura,”

“I’m fine,” Yuri breathed, his right hand coming up to stroke his boyfriend’s cheek, “I just really want you right now,”

The Kazakh skater smiled pushing Yuri down and taking his lips in his. Their tongues slipped together, and their hands roamed freely among each other. Otabek took his time undoing the buttons on Yuri’s shirt and Yuri wasted no time tracing the chiselled features of Otabek’s muscles; each one sculpted perfectly due to years of ballet and figure skating. 

Yuri let out a purr as Otabek pulled away from his lips and licked up his neck stopping to gently nip at Yuri’s scent gland taking in the sweet aroma that was pouring out of it, “ it’s not usually this strong,” Otabek mumbled before moving his lips down to Yuri’s collarbone and following the trail down to his chest and slowly kissing behind every button he was undoing.

Once Yuri’s shirt was gone the two quickly undressed each other’s pants leaving them inches apart with only the thin fabric of their briefs between them. Yuri felt himself mewling over the thought of Otabek being inside of him, feeling him in the most intimate way—they had had sex a few times before, but Yuri had never felt himself craving Otabek’s touch like this.

The first time they had slept together had been back during the Grand Prix; after choreographing Welcome to the Madness the Alpha and Omega found themselves longing for the others touch with each intimate movement of the routine until Otabek finally took the plunge and kissed Yuri. It just kept going until they found themselves slumped on the floor of Yuri’s hotel room trying to catch their breath after both of had their first real orgasms. After that, they had decided they wanted to try out long distance, for the most part, they made it work by one of them flying out once a month for a few days and calling and facetiming every day until the Worlds where the two had been inseparable since meeting at the Helsinki Airport. 

Yuri let out a gasp as he felt Otabek’s teeth graze against his cock over his underwear, “take them off,” Yuri whined rolling his hips forward

In one quick movement Otabek stripped Yuri down tossing his briefs onto the floor before using one hand to hold himself up and the other to slide his underwear down his thighs before kicking them off. Otabek turned back to Yuri using both hands to pull the blonde’s legs apart exposing his glistening opening. Without warning, Otabek bent closer using his tongue to lick up the hole causing Yuri to leap from the bed

“Fuck, Beka!” Yuri gasped running his hands through his hair while the other traces over his own stomach, “please,” his blue eyes wide, pleading, “I want you,”

Otabek slipped up Yuri’s body meeting their lips using his right arm to wrap around Yuri’s right thigh lifting it as he used his left hand to a line himself with Yuri’s opening. 

Yuri groaned as Otabek’s weight rested on top of him making him feel safe and confident in his lover. Every time Otabek tried to move his lips Yuri followed craving the taste and warmth in the pit of his stomach. As Otabek entered him Yuri felt that warmth grow into pleaser as they slowly started rocking together. 

Yuri finally pulled away from Otabek allowing them both to breathe, “this okay?” Otabek grunted lifting his left arm back up to pull his weight off Yuri.

“No,” Yuri quipped wrapping both of his arms around Otabek’s torso digging his nails into his lovers back pulling him back down to rest chest to chest, “I like the feeling of you on top of me,” he panted rocking his hips faster getting into a steady rhythm. They remained silent just listening to each other’s heavy breathing and moans as their bodies climaxed together. 

Otabek felt Yuri’s fingers trail along his bicep as they just lay together catching their breath. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist pulling him over as Otabek rolled onto the back, resting Yuri on his chest, “I’m going to miss you,” 

Yuri snuggled deeper into his partner's chest, “don’t talk about it,” he whispered closing his eyes tightly, “just pretend that you’re not leaving tomorrow,”

They had only been together for a few months but with Worlds, travel, and special appearances, the two had never been apart for long. Now that the season was over and the Olympics ten months away Otabek and Yuri wouldn’t be seeing each other until Otabek’s nineteenth birthday in October. 

The two-drifted back to silence before nodding off to the sleep for a few hours. 

When Yuri awoke he was alone in the bed wrapped warmly in the hotel comforter. His body ached, and he felt cold. Throwing the blankets off Yuri quickly redressed in last night’s formal clothes before rushing out of the hotel room hoping to catch Otabek down in the lobby. 

The older man was sitting on one of the couches drinking what Yuri assumed was tea from a to-go cup and reading a well-worn out book, “I thought you left,” Yuri smiled plunking himself next to Otabek.

“I was about to, Yura,” Otabek mussed laying the book on his lap and wrapping an arm around Yuri, “I just checked out and my coach is grabbing a cab,” Yuri’s smile dropped slightly before curling into his partner, “you feel warm Yura, are you okay?”

Yuri shut his eyes tight before nodding his head, “yeah, I think you just wrapped me in too many layers,” he joked hoping Beka would drop it. But the Alpha just stared at him before pulling out his phone.

“I’m going to call Viktor to come to pick you up,” just as Otabek said that he heard his coach call him over to the front doors of the hotel, “he should be here soon, ok? And I will call you when I land,” 

Yuri nodded before reaching up and giving Beka a peck on the lips, “it’s probably just a cold from all the stress. I’m okay Beka,” Yuri smiled making sure it reached his eyes to try to convince Otabek that everything was alright.

Otabek kissed him back before standing up and running his hand through Yuri’s blonde hair, “Прощай,” he smiled before walking across the lobby to his coach.

“Прощай,” Yuri whispered before resting his head against the arm of the couch. 

Yuri didn’t realize he fell asleep until he was woken by a certain Russian pain in his ass, “he looks like a kitten Yuuri,” Viktor teased as Yuri’s eyes fluttered open. 

Yuri wasn’t surprised to see Viktor and Katsudon in the hotel lobby but what surprised Yuri was the concerned look that was running over the Piggy’s face, “what’s wrong with you?” Yuri asked with a yawn as he sat up before feeling a sudden pain erupting in his abdomen. 

“Viktor, why don’t you go see if you can get Yurio a room?” ignoring the confused look his mate was giving him, Yuuri shewed the Alpha way. 

Yuuri rested the back on his hand onto Yuri’s forehead, “are you in heat?” he whispered checking to make sure no one was around to hear them, “why would you leave the hotel? Why didn’t you take your suppressants?” 

The Ice Tiger swatted Yuuri’s hand away, “what are you? My mother?” he spat.

Yuuri tried hard not to look hurt, “I just don’t want you to get hurt—”

“I was visiting Beka,” Yuri interrupted, “so I was safe,”

“Until you left the room,” Yuuri interjected, “I know it’s embarrassing to talk about heat especially to an Alpha, but you should have asked Otabek to save the room,” the Japanese man furrowed his brows, “you and Otabek didn’t… you know?”

Yuri blushed loudly, “of course not you pig! I’m not an idiot!” part of Yuri hoped that Katsudon believed him, but he knew they both knew he was lying. 

Viktor returned with a key to a hotel suite, “I gave them my credit card so don’t go crazy,” he teased as he handed Yuri the key. 

Yuri muttered some thanks before standing up and heading to the elevator. He debated asking Yuuri to come up with him but decided he had already embarrassed himself too much in front of the skater and spend his heat alone locked up in some strange hotel in Helsinki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be December 9th!  
> I just wanted to say think you to everyone who read the first chapter! 645 hits in a week that is amazing!

**Two months later**

“Grand jeté, Yurochka!” Laila bellowed in her dance studio, “higher! Stronger!” Groaning the older woman rubbed her temple, “this is weak Yurochka! You can do far better than that,”

 

Yuri was sweating buckets as he slumped against the ballet barre, “shut up you old hag,” he huffed.

 

“Sloppy arms, Pidgeon toes, you look like a brand-new dancer. It’s pathetic,” Laila spat, “go shower, I will see you at home tonight after your skating practice,”

 

Yuri picked himself up off the barre, “bitch,” he muttered under his breath before dodging the ballet slipper and ran out of the studio.

 

About an hour later Yuri skated onto the ice of his home rink. He was braiding his hair as he slid over to where Viktor, Yuuri, and Mila were warming up, “well you look like death,” Mila laughed letting her left leg go from a scorpion pose.

 

Yuuri had decided to move his whole life and career to Russia in order to be with his husband. Yuri wouldn’t decide if it was endearing or stupid.

 

“Laila was crazy today! Working me like some kind of animal,” Yuri huffed as he began stretching against the boards.

 

Viktor chuckled, “maybe it has to do with the weight you’ve put on?” he pointed to the noticeable swell of Yuri’s stomach, “She’s probably trying to get you to sweat it off,” he laughed again before coughing when Yuuri knocked his chest with his fist.

 

“He is sixteen. He’s still growing,” Yuuri defended, “he’s not going to stay ninety-eight pounds forever,”

 

Yurio tried his best just to ignore the conversation altogether. As the three skaters continued to bicker between themselves Yuri took off away from the boards and did a few laps around the rink before deciding the practice his jumps.

 

_Triple Salchow_ nailed it!

_Toe Loop,_ easy, of course

_Triple Lutz,_ perfect landing

 

Yuri set himself up for the Triple Axel. Skating forwards he took off on his left foot; half turn, one turn, two turns, then it hit him. His stomach dropped and so did his body. Before Yuri had time to process what was happening the right side of his body landed on the ice. Hard.

 

Wiggling his fingers and toes nothing was broken just sore. Like his ego.

 

“Yurio!” Katsudon called as he skated across the ice Mila and Viktor in tow, “are you okay?”

 

Yuri pulled himself up to his knees taking a deep breath before standing, “I’m fine,” he groaned before his hand slapped over his mouth and he skated right off the ice and ran into the change rooms.

 

“Did he hit his head?” Viktor asked, “should we take him to a doctor?”

 

Yuuri bit his nail before slowly skating to the edge of the rink and putting his skate guards on, “he’s not sick from the fall,” he mumbled, “tell Yakov, Yurio and I are taking a personal day.”

 

Yuuri headed into the change room as he entered he heard Yurio emptying the contents of his stomach into one of the bathroom stalls, “Yuri?” The small blonde shouted what Yuuri assumed was a curse word in Russian, “I’m going to take you home… if that’s okay with you?” All that was returned was a groan that Yuuri took to be approval of the idea.

 

Once Yuri left the stall he changed out of his skating uniform into his street clothes. As he pulled his tiger print shirt down Yuri noticed that the other Yuuri was staring at him, “what the fuck is your problem?” he snapped tugging his shirt down more.

 

Yuuri didn’t even look embarrassed for being caught staring, “we’ll talk about it when we get to your place,” he replied ruffling through Viktor’s locker and pulling out the keys to his husbands Porsche, “just don’t throw up in Viktor’s car. I can’t afford the cleaning bill,”

 

The car ride was silent, so was the elevator ride up to Laila’s apartment. Yuri honestly felt like he was in trouble with his mother. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the house key, “go get a shower,” Katsudon instructed before he headed into the kitchen and filled the tea kettle with water.

 

Yuri showered and changed into leopard print pyjamas. He still felt nauseous but not nearly as bad as he did an hour ago. Leaning up from the bathroom sink Yuri lifted his top up and looked at his belly. It was swollen, and he had started to put on weight just like Viktor had said. Although it was only two pounds it was obviously enough to make Laila worry about his performance. 

 

Emerging from the bathroom Yuri slumped over to the living room where Yuuri was waiting for him with two cups of tea, “drink up,” Yuuri instructed as he sipped on his own tea.

 

Yuri sat down in the armchair at the other end of the room. He reached for his tea and took a small sip. He felt his stomach settle and he started to drink more, “what is this?”

 

“Ginger tea,” the skater replied, “it helps with nausea,”

 

Potya jumped up onto Yuri’s lap he snuggled into Yuri’s legs before falling asleep, “do you think I have the flu?” Yuri asked stroking the cat with his free hand.

 

He saw as Yuuri’s face dropped at first, he looked mad, then confused, then sad.

 

“Yuri,” Katsudon spoke softly, “did you have your heat this month?”

 

Yuri’s face went deep red before he pushed Potya off his lap in order to sit on his legs, “That’s’ none of your business Piggy!” he roared.

 

Yuri pushed his glasses up his nose, “Yurio, I’m just trying to help—”

 

“By prying into my personal life?!”

 

Yuri set his teacup down on the table, “I just want to cover the bases. When was your last heat?” he asked again with a stern look on his face.

 

Yurio sighed, “it’s, it’s always been irregular because of my training…” Yuri took a breath, “my last one was right after Worlds. You were there—” He watched as Yuuri slumped his shoulders, “what did I do?”

 

Yuuri felt bad for Yurio. He had no idea what was going on. It was obvious that education came last in his life. Yurio had no idea what was going on with him. Yuuri had spent lots of time with Laila and Yakov over the last few months and all they ever talked to Yurio about was his skating and technique never once had either of his guardians mentioned anything about his school or education. Yuuri should have known, Viktor was a very bright man when it came to skating and being charismatic but it was obvious to anyone who had spent long periods of time with him that he was lacking a proper education, “Yurio, I think you might be pregnant,”

 

Yuri laughed, “what? No!” but his laughter faded the longer he thought about it, “it’s not—no, I’m not. I took suppressants in Helsinki—”

 

“Suppressants aren’t contraceptives Yuri. They hide the symptoms, but it doesn’t stop them. You also had intercourse with Otabek just before you went into full heat. That is plenty of time to fertilize the egg—”

 

Yuri groaned covering his ears with his hands, “I don’t want to hear it!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes before walking over to the young skating, squatting in front of him and resting his hands-on Yuri’s knees, “I could be wrong, you are going to need to take a pregnancy test and see a doctor,” he watched as Yuri’s eyes filled with tears.

 

“Do you want to call Otabek?” Yuuri suggested pulling out his cell phone, “I’ll pay for the long distance,”

 

Yuri shook his head, “I don’t want to worry him, he is training so hard right now for the Olympics… I can’t be the reason he fails,”

 

Yuuri had to stop himself from laughing, “I don’t think Otabek would blame you for distracting him, especially not with news like this,”

 

Yurio stood from the chair careful not to kick Yuuri as he headed into the kitchen with his cup. He reached the archway before stopping, “how did you know?” he asked not turning to look at Yuuri, “that I could be… pregnant,”

 

Yuuri stood up from the floor putting his phone back into his pocket, “I was around when Yukko got pregnant with the triplets, her symptoms were a little more intense because there was three of them, but it was all there; nausea, weight gain, and dizziness. Your scent also changed,” both Yuri’s blushed.

 

“How—no one else has said anything,” Yuri finally turned around.

 

“You’re still young,” Yuuri smiled, “at first I thought it was because you presented less than a year ago and your scent changes as you develop. It’s probably what everyone else is thinking.” Yuuri walked over to the kitchen with his own mug in hand, “it wasn’t until today when you walked into the rink that I realized you smelt like Yukko did when she was pregnant. Even though she’s a beta her scent still changes, It wasn’t hard to put it together after that,”

 

Yuri was about to reply when the front door swung open and in walked Laila, Yakov, and trailing behind them was Viktor, “honey, I’m home!” the Russian laughed as he closed the door behind him, but his smile disappeared when the room was filled with the tension dripping out of Laila and Yakov.

 

Yuri gulped as his guardians glared down at him, he knew he was in serious trouble.

 

“You walked out of practice today?!” Laila shouted making all three skaters jump. Her face was red, and her hand were firmly settled on her hips.

 

“I was the one who told him to leave,” Yuuri interjected trying to deflect the tension.

 

Laila’s eyes didn’t move from Yuri, “I will deal with you later Mr. Katsuki, Yurochka knows better than to leave practice unless he is bleeding or dying,”

 

“Throwing up isn’t a good enough reason?” Yuuri retorted.

 

This caught Laila’s attention and she moved to look at the Japanese’s skater, “are you telling me how to train my student?” Both Yakov and Viktor took a step back the smell of a threatened Alpha was beginning to linger in the air.

 

For most Omega’s the smell would send them running or at least pleading for forgiveness, but Yuuri was not backing down, “he’s just a child, he needs a break!”

 

Yurio felt the thick tension of the room and his head started to spin. Laila and Yuuri got louder and louder and his eyesight got blurrier and blurrier.

 

* * *

 

 

“He should come live with us,” Yurio heard Katsudon whisper, “we have the room and the money to support him,”

 

_“Are they talking about me?”_ Yuri wondered, he kept his eyes closed and his breathing steading.

 

Viktor laughed, “I think it is very cute that you have turned into a mother hen for Yurochka, but it is his decision,” there was a pause, “Yakov is also his legal guardian we can’t just take him away Yuuri,”

 

“You saw how they reacted when Yuri just missed a practice. What do you think they will be like when we tell them Yuri may have to miss the Olympics?”

 

 Yuri’s eyes shot open, it definitely was not something he had thought about. He shot up in the bed looking around to find himself in his bedroom in Laila’s apartment. He was sitting on his favourite cheetah print sheets in his double bed. Standing at the end of the bed were Yuuri and Viktor.

 

Yuuri was holding a leopard print gym bag with the initials ‘Y.P’ stitched on it. It looked like the piggy was packing it full of Yuri’s clothes. His dresser drawers were all pulled open and they were an absolute mess. Viktor’s hand was resting on Yuuri’s arm obviously trying to calm him down. The two were staring at the sixteen-year-old.

 

“What happened?” Yuri asked he patted around his bed for his phone, finding it under his pillow he checked it. About three hours unaccounted for.

 

“You fainted,” Viktor explained, “I’m pretty sure it was because Laila was going all Alpha and Yuuri went into mother bear mode. The scents were almost too much for Yakov and a beta can barely smell anything,”

 

“Omega’s can’t take on Alpha’s,” Yuri spoke softly, “how did you do it?”

 

Yuuri blushed and shrugged, “I don’t really know,” he confessed, “I just knew someone needed to stand up for you. So, I did,”

 

Yuri played with his blanket wrapping it around his right hand unsure of what to do, “I think we should go see a doctor,” Yuri finally spoke, “I want to know for sure before we tell Laila and Yakov. And before I pull out of the Olympics,”

 

Yuuri sent Viktor a look before sitting down on Yuri’s bed. He took Yuri’s hand stroking it softly, “We’ve worked out that you are about eleven weeks along. So, you do have time to decide if you want to keep the baby, Yuri,” Yuuri spoke softly squeezing Yuri’s hand, “you don’t need to decide now, it’s just something to think about,”

 

“Where are Laila and Yakov?” Yuri asked pulling his hand back and climbing out of the bed. He dug through the open drawers pulling out his Russian figure skating jacket.

 

“Laila is in the living room and Yakov went for a cigarette almost an hour ago,” Yuuri replied getting up from the bed, “are you going to talk to her?”

 

Yuri zipped up the jacket and slipped on his cheetah print vans before grabbing the gym bag from Yuuri and shoving in a pair of jeans and another sweater, “I’m going to tell her I’m staying with you two for a few days,”

* * *

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment was only a few blocks away from Laila’s, but it was almost twice the size. Yuri let go of Potya allowing him to roam the new house. This apartment had room for a kitchen and dining room. In the dining room, there was a cabinet filled with expensive looking plates, cups, saucers, and statues. The Dining room lead into the living room where there was room for two couches and a giant armchair. Off to the side were two oak bookshelves filled with Russian and Japanese literature. Between them were a flat screen television attached to a cable box and DVD player.

 

“I’ll take your things to the spare bedroom,” Viktor smiled picking up the gym bag and disappearing down the hallway that leads to the master bedroom and two guest room. One of which had been turned into a workout room.

 

“Where is Makkachin?” Yuri asked slipping his shoes off.

 

“I asked Mila to take him for a few days,” Yuuri replied putting his slippers on and offering Yuri a pair, “just until things get settled,” Yuuri lead his guest into the living room, “I just have a few more questions than you can head to bed,” Yuri nodded, “Do you have a regular doctor you want to see, or do we have to find you one?”

 

“I’ve been to Viktor’s doctor before, last year for a flu shot, I can just go back to him,” Yuri yawned, “can I do a test there?”

 

Yuuri nodded as he made a mental note to get Viktor to book the appointment, “yeah, they’ll do one there and if its positive we’ll see if they can make you a referral to an OBGYN.

 

“Yurio,” Viktor popped his head into the room, “your computer is ringing. I think Otabek is trying to Skype you,”

 

The blonde boy jumped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom. He jumped into the bed before accepting the call, “hey Beka!”

 

“ _Hi Yura,”_ Otabek grinned into the camera, _“Where are you? it doesn’t look like your room,”_

Yuri looked around before turning back to the screen, “I’m at Viktor’s and Katsudon’s for a few days. I wasn’t feeling so well today,”

 

Beka nodded, “ _are you okay? Anything I can do to help?”_

Yuri felt his cheeks blush, “I’m fine thanks,” he played with his fingernail, “how’s training going?”

 

“ _Good I guess, but it’s kind of boring being here all alone. Maybe I should come to visit you?”_

“I’d like that Beka,” Yuri smiled before his stomach flipped, he hadn’t eaten all day and the realization made his nausea worse, “I’ve got to go but I’ll call you tomorrow,” Yuri rushed out.

 

Beka lips dropped to a frown _, “sure, I hope you feel better soon,”_

 

Not sure he would be able to open his mouth to respond Yuri closed the browser and ran to the guest bathroom where he dry heaved until the nausea passed.

 

Sitting back on his knees Yuri let the tears fall freely down his cheeks into his hands. He felt so stupid, so young, and a familiar feeling; lonely.  He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there but he heard the door creep open and Katsudon walk in and wrap him in his arms. The older skater didn’t say anything he just held Yuri as he cried.

 

Yuuri slipped into his own bed a few hours later after finally getting Yuri up off the floor and to sleep in the guest room after a quick meal. Viktor was lying next to him checking his social media on his phone, he stopped scrolling long enough to see his husband sigh and snuggle into his pillow with his glasses still on.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Viktor asked putting his phone down. Yuuri always had something he wanted to talk about when he left his glasses on in bed. It was his way of saying he still had things to look at and think about.

 

Yuuri turned to lay on his side facing Viktor, “I was just thinking about Yuri’s future,” he grasped Viktor’s hand in his, “is he still being tutored?”

 

Viktor shook his head, “he’s only required a primary education to compete, I believe he was tutored until his second year of Secondary school then he began skating full time. He was logging in almost as many hours as I was.” Viktor kneaded his brows together, “I don’t think he ever took any state exams either,”

 

Yuuri sighed, “I guess sex-ed wasn’t on his list of subjects when he was tutored,”

 

Viktor sent Yuuri a sad smile, “it’s not required, so I doubt it was on Yakov’s list. When I was studying I requested it but that was because I was presenting as an Alpha early, so I had time to squeeze it in before training took over my life,”

 

“And Yuri presented right on schedule,” Yuuri sighed, “I feel like this could have been avoided if he knew more about his secondary sex. That day in Helsinki he didn’t know he was in heat until I told him. I should have done more, I should have told him to get a Plan-B pill—”

 

“You’re not responsible for him Yuuri,” Viktor pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s to stroke his husband's cheek, “he has a mother and guardians who are supposed to be looking out for him,”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “his mother is still around? Who… who are they? Where are they?” Yuuri was now leaning up on his pillow.

 

Viktor bit his lip his hand slipped down to Yuuri’s waist, “Yurio doesn’t like to talk about her much… you’ve probably seen her in magazines and billboards. Her name is виктория Смирно́в or Viktoria Smirnov. She was about Yurio’s age when she had him, I don’t know a lot about the first few years of his life but when Viktoria turned nineteen she left Yuri with his father and Grandfather Nikolai,” Viktor sighed, “she popped in and out every now and again but the more famous she became the less she visited Yuri. She pays for his skating, travel, and Yakov’s coaching but she's never once come to see him skate,” Viktor pulled out his phone and turned it to Yuuri; on the screen was a picture of a gorgeous woman with soft pale skin and yellow gold hair that fell to her waist, she also had Yuri’s glowing green eyes. Viktor was right Yuuri had seen her on covers of fashion magazines and a few perfume billboards during their travels.

 

Yuuri blinked, “I don’t even know what to think,” he confessed, “I thought Nikolai was his only family. Who is his father?”

 

Viktor genuinely smiled, “I used to see them together at the rink when Yakov was scouting Yuri; Lyosha Plisetsky was an amazing father from what I could see, and it was a shame that Yuri never really got to know him,”

 

“He died?” It wasn’t really a question because had already pieced it together.

 

“When Yuri was five, Lyosha was hit by a drunk driver on his way home from University. He never suffered, at least that is what Nikolai told everyone. About a year later Yakov began training Yuri part time and it was around the time the fun little boy disappeared and the angry kitten showed up,”

 

“He put all of his emotions into skating, the only one still around for him was his grandfather,” Yuuri pulled his glasses off of his face and rested them on the side table, “he’s always been a strong kid,” he mumbled as he tucked himself into bed and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Comment! And the next chapter will be up December 16th

Yuri felt his stomach twist as he sat in an uncomfortable chair starring at pictures of vaccination facts and health warnings. His foot bounced up and down as his eyes roamed over to the clock on the wall _two-thirteen_ it read. The doctor was thirteen minutes late.

 

Viktor had called that morning and they luckily had an opening that day that Yuuri jumped at the chance for them to take. The Pig suggested sooner rather than later. At around one-thirty Yuuri drove Yurio down to the doctors, Yuuri had promised to do all the talking when they arrived until they had gotten there, and it turned out the staff spoke very little English.

 

“Well great,” Yurio sighed as he began to fill out the paperwork, “you’ve already broken your promise,”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “next time you can bring Viktor. Maybe you’ll be lucky, and he won’t overshare any personal information to the nurses,”

 

The papers had asked for a detailed account of his parent’s medical history; their secondary sex, his secondary sex, and a whole bunch of useless information Yuri really couldn’t answer. Once he returned the papers and sat back down it was two. He kept trying to distract himself but every few seconds he was staring back at the clock.

 

Now it was two-fifteen, and Yuri was losing his patients, “why is he so late?” he muttered.

 

“It happens,” Yuuri replied flipping through a magazine, “sometimes doctors fall behind. We’ll be in soon,”

 

“Yurochka,” the nurse from behind the glass called, “please go in,”

 

Yuri jumped from his chair not waiting for Yuuri before heading through the second set of doors into another room, “Dr. Stepanov will be in soon,” the nurse smiled before moving out of the doorway to let Yuuri into the room.

 

This room felt cold and almost frightening to Yuri. The exam table has a paper sheet spread over it on the other side of the room was a small table with some tools on it as well as a computer.

 

“Do I have to sit on the table?” Yuri asked crossing his arms.

 

“Just sit on one of the chairs and wait for the doctor,” Yuuri replied sitting in the wooden chair next to the exam table.

 

The doctor arrived a few minutes later with the papers that Yuri had filled out in the waiting room, “good afternoon, it’s nice to meet you, Yuri,” the doctor stuck out his hand to shake Yuri’s but when the blonde didn’t move the doctor just sat down in his chair against the desk, “What can I do for you today?”

 

When Yuri didn’t reply Dr. Stephov turned to Yuuri, “I do speak English if that helps?”

 

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, “we were wondering if Yuri could get a pregnancy test,”

 

The doctor nodded before turning to type something into the computer, “okay, and Yuri how long ago was your last heat?”

 

The blonde just slouched further into the chair refusing to speak, “about two months ago,” Yuuri replied again for him, “he also had sex just before went into full heat,”

 

Yuri’s face went red before muttering, “fuck you,” under his breath.

 

The doctor either didn’t hear it or pretended not to because he just continued to type on the computer, “alright Yuri, just head into the bathroom and grab one of those jars on the ledge and leave your urine sample in the basin on the back of the toilet,”

 

Without a word Yuri up and went to the washroom following the doctors’ orders. As he returned the doctor left to check the sample. Neither Yuri spoke a word until the doctor returned five minutes later, “Well Yuri, congratulations,” the doctor smiled as he sat back down in the chair, “the test was positive, I have a referral set up with a collogue of mine who specials with young expecting Omega if you’re interested,”

 

Yuri still refused to speak, “that would be great, thank you,” Yuuri stepped in yet again, “we really appreciate you taking the time to see us,”

 

The doctor nodded, “of course! Anything for Viktor,” he closed the tabs on the computer before turning back around to his patient, “just to let you know, one of Dr. Voronin’s requests will be that you gain weight. Your current BMI is a sixteen point eight which is two points under the recommended size. You should at least be one hundred and ten pounds to provide proper nutrition for you and between one hundred and fifteen and one hundred and twenty to keep your baby healthy,”

 

The two skaters headed over to the car in the parking lot and drove away with the news of today running through their heads. As Yuuri drove he missed the cut off to the apartment, “where are we going?” Yuri asked picking his head up from his arm and looking out of the passenger window.

 

“Oh, look who speaks now,” Yuuri tried hard not to smile, “I thought you had gone mute or something,” he ignored the finger Yuri was trying to shove in his face, “we have to go to the grocery store, I grabbed some pamphlets on the way out on healthy diets for expecting Omega’s so we need to restock the fridge,”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes bringing his feet the rest on the leather seat. It was Viktor’s car, so he didn’t care if he left shoe prints, “wouldn’t you have food at home? Being an athlete and all,”

 

“Well first off Viktor and I only shopped for two people this week, so we will need more food, and second you need foods packed with Calcium, which I don’t eat a lot of. And you need whole grains, which again we don’t eat a lot of,”

 

Yuri’s lips twitched into a smile, “I get to eat bread?” he couldn’t hold in his excitement and started to laugh, “Laila vetoed that months ago! It’s going to taste so good!”

 

“Didn’t you have a pirozhki a few weeks ago before the worlds?” Yuuri asked turning into the parking lot of the grocery store.

 

“It’s not the same thing,” Yuri snapped pulling off his seatbelt as the car stopped, “it’s like your pork cutlet bowls, I only get them when I win or Dedushka comes to visit,”

 

Yuri watched as Yuuri bustled around the store picking fruits and vegetables, followed by bread and wraps, they cruised through the dairy section picking out yogurt Yuri would actually eat, and milk. Yuuri was pondering through the meat section when Yuri noticed the mother of all foods staring at him from across the aisle.

 

He felt his body move on its own over to the giant jar and his arms plucked it off the shelf. Gripping onto it for dear life Yuri waddled back to the cart and threw it into the baby seat, “I want it,” he told Yuuri.

 

Yuuri blinked at the Russian boy, “okay?” he replied, “you can eat peanut butter, that’s not an issue,”

 

Yuri nodded, “I really want it, like right now,” he emphasized, “can we leave so I can have it,”

 

Yuuri laughed, “let’s just grab some eggs and butter then we can go home,”

* * *

 

 

For the next week Yuri ate every single meal and snack with a side of peanut butter; celery and peanut butter, toast and peanut butter, apples and peanut butter, it was cute to Viktor and Yuuri at first but when the boy started dipping pickles and pouring it on top of his eggs they couple contemplated hiding the massive jar.

 

“You should tell the doctor when you go tomorrow,” Viktor suggested as he pulled up his pyjama pants, “it could be a sign of something wrong,”

 

Yuuri placed his glasses on the side table before slipping under the covers, “let’s not think so negatively. It could just be a normal craving. He’ll probably move on to something else in a few days and we’ll try to hide that from him,”

 

“Oh, and Yakov asked when you’re coming back to training,” Viktor yawned, “it’s less than seven months until the Olympics and you’ve barely started a routine,”

 

Yuuri sighed, “I’ll go back soon, I just want to get things sorted out with Yurio first. We haven’t even talked about him pulling out from the Olympics yet,”

 

The couple snuggled in together drifting off to sleep that only lasted about four hours before they were awoken by a scream from the other room. Darting out of the bed Viktor and Yuuri rushed into Yurio’s room to find him standing in front of the full-length mirror with his shirt bunched up around his chest, “I’m huge,” Yuri whined, “I’m as big as a fucking house!”

 

Viktor blinked, “so you’re okay?” regretting his words seconds later.

 

“Of course, I’m not fucking okay! I’m a whale! I’ll never be able to skate again, you inconsiderate asshole!” his whining turned into sobs as he sunk down to the floor holding his stomach protectively.

 

Yuuri turned to his husband patting his arm, “why don’t you go back to sleep dear, I’ve got this,” Viktor nodded kissing Yuuri’s forehead before leaving the room, “Yuri, it’s okay. This is what happens when you get pregnant. You’re growing a child,” Yuuri knelt down to the carpet taking Yuri in his arms.

 

“I haven’t spoken to Otabek in a week,” Yuri sobbed into Yuuri’s shoulder, “he probably thinks I hate him,” he hiccupped, “I haven’t even told Dedushka either. He’s going to be so mad,”

 

Yuuri squeezed the boy tighter, “it will all work out the way it’s supposed to,”

* * *

 

 

The OBGYN office had a better appeal to it according to Yurio. The walls were lined with soft pastels which lit up the room making it feel more comforting than Dr. Stepanov’s office. This office had posters as well, most of which were about female Beta and Omega pregnancies. There was also a wall full of pamphlets primarily focused on medical, healthy, and finance recourses for young mothers.

 

Yuri watched as Yuuri skimmed over the wall pulling out brochures he thought could be helpful to the young skater. It was only a few minutes later that he was called into the office and there was Dr. Voronin waiting for him in the exam room, “welcome,” she greeted in English.

 

Yuri’s eyes instantly found themselves on the doctor’s bond mark. It was nicely healed, probably a few years old but it shocked him none the less, “you’re an Omega?”

 

Dr. Voronin nodded still smiling before speaking in Russian, “that’s right, is that okay with you?”

 

Yuri smiled widely, “Of course! It’s just I don’t think I’ve ever met an Omega Doctor before—”

 

“Especially not a female one,” Voronin finished, “I get this kind of response all the time. Usually, people think of doctors as hard type-A personality types and it’s surprising them an Omega walks into the room,” she adjusted her thin glasses, “but who better than to study omega pregnancies than an omega herself!”

 

It also surprised Yuri that she was, in fact, a female. Female Omega’s were rare to come by despite what mass media liked to promote in their tv shows and movies. It was even rarer to come across a female Alpha (Laila had been quite a surprise when they met) Yuri couldn’t help but think Voronin’s mate was a female Alpha.

 

“So,” the doctor continues, “technically at twelve weeks, we should be talking about the results from all of the tests we completed during your last visit. So we need to do those tests now and we’ll set up an appointment for next week to go over the results then we will get back on schedule with the rest of your pregnancy,” Yuri nodded, “seeing how we just met Yuri, why don’t we start with a PAP smear and work our way back to less invasive tests?”

 

“O-okay,” Yuri flushed glad he had left Katsudon in the waiting room. He changed into the hospital gown before jumping onto the exam table and calling the doctor back in the room. Yuri adjusted his feet into the slots where the doctor told him to and he stared up at the ceiling focusing on the comics taped up to the ceiling tile.

 

Yuri felt sore after the smear, but it wasn’t as bad as he had imagined it would be. Following that was a quick ultrasound. Yuri felt his heart leap as he saw the black and gray grainy screen, the doctor took a picture, printed two copies and on one of them circled in red marker where the baby was. Next, he did a urine test followed by a blood test and they ended the visit with taking Yuri’s height and weight, “gain weight,” was all Voronin said as Yuri stepped onto the scale, “you’ll feel better too,”

 

Yuri nodded, “I was told you were going to say that,” he mumbled slumping into the chair.

 

Voronin looked up at yearlong calendar on the far wall of the room, “I would put your due date mid-January, sometime during the 14th to the 20th,” she pulled a slip of paper and wrote the week down, “I hate giving patients specific dates because they get so anxious if the baby is late or if things were miscalculated,” she handed the paper to Yuri along with a business card her number and the date of the next appointment, “see you in a week, Yuri,”

 

The car ride back to the apartment was silent as Yuri just stared down at the ultrasound looking inside of the red circle looking at his little peanut. The nickname just popped into his head, honestly, it was honestly because of all the peanut butter he had been eating lately. Yuri had also resisted the urge to post the ultrasound on social media. He couldn’t wait to share the news with everyone who would listen, but he had to wait until he told Otabek first, it was only fair.

 

As they walked through the parking garage Yuuri was glued to his phone, “what’s so important?” Yuri asked trying to peer over his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Just Viktor,” Yuuri replied locking his phone shoving it deep into his pocket, “he just got home from the rink and well…” Yuuri stopped walking, “don’t freak out but you have some visitors upstairs,” his hand reached out to hold Yuri’s shoulder, but the blonde shrugged it off.

 

“Is it Laila and Yakov coming to take me back? Because I’m not going quietly!”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, “I think its best you just come upstairs,”

 

When Yuuri unlocked the apartment door a few minutes later they were met with Laila and Yakov drinking coffee in the dining room with Viktor, but what stopped Yuri dead in his tracks was his Dedushka sitting with them at the head on the table nursing a cup of tea with his elbows slumped onto the expensive dining room table. Yuri felt his heart and breathing stop as he looked at the man who raised him. There was a look of anguish on the old man’s face.

 

“Come sit,” Laila instructed pulling out the chair next to her. Yuri slowly crossed the room and sat in the chair Yuuri joining them in the chair next to Viktor, “we decided to come visit once Viktor was done practice,” Laila said, “It was nice of Viktor to offer us a ride,”

 

“Not that you gave me a choice,” the platinum-haired man smiled in spite, “you followed me three blocks by foot until I let you in,”

 

Laila ignored him, “we also called Mr. Plisetsky in hopes of knocking some sense back into you. You’ve missed nearly three weeks of practice and lessons. You haven’t returned one phone call and with the Olympics right around the corner! You will barely be ready to compete on time! Think about your future Yurochka!”

 

Yuri looked down to the end of the table to see his grandfather still staring down at his teacup, “I’m… I’m not competing in the Olympics next year,” Yuri spoke softly, “I’m giving my spot to Viktor,” he would have walked away from the table if he could feel his legs.

 

A look of shock crossed everyone’s face including Yuuri and Viktor, “why on earth—” Laila started.

 

“What’s this about Yurochka?” Nikolai asked just as softly as Yuri, “this is your dream. Why are you passing it by?”

 

Yuri looked over to the couple at his side before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the now crumpled photo from his pocket and handing it down the table. Nikolai took the ultrasound in his hands staring intently at it before passing it along to Yakov and Laila. The older man pinched the bridge of his nose, “like father like son,” he mumbled before looking up, “how far along are you?”

 

Yuri felt his palms sweat, “a-about twelve weeks,” Nikolai nodded, “it was an accident,” he confessed, “but I want to keep it,”

 

“You think you can bear the burden of being an unmated omega?” Laila asked handing the photo back to Yuri, “pregnant and unmated in fact, you’ll be lucky if any Alpha would look at you—”

 

“What about the father?” Yakov interrupted his ex-wife, “is he in the picture,”

 

Yuri blushed, “I haven’t told him yet… he has a lot on his plate right now, I don’t want to add to it,”

 

Laila was about to say something else but the looks from all the men at the table shut her down, “we should go,” Yakov announced, “Viktor would you mind driving up home?”

 

“Of course,” Viktor replied still with his condescending smile.

 

As the three left Yuuri stood from the table, “I’ll just give you two some privacy,” he wandered over to the kitchen which Yuri knew would allow the noisy Japanese man to eavesdrop.

 

“I’m not sure what you want me to say Yurochka,” Nikolai sighed, “a baby is a precious gift. But is it worth your career over it?”

 

“I can always go back to skating,” Yuri tried to smile but it fell short, “I’m terrified Dedushka, but I never questioned actually having the baby when I found out. I’ll love them, and clothe them—”

 

“They are not dogs Yurochka!” his voice boomed making the small Russian jump in his chair, “you don’t just follow a schedule and train a child to fit your time you follow the child’s plan. Your whole life will only be about that child. Even as they grow old you will never go a day without worrying about them and trying to protect them. You may never go back to skating again because there may not be enough time to leave your family and practice for ten hours a day. Do you understand?”

 

Yuri felt the tears well in his eyes again, “I think I do,”

* * *

 

 

Yuri was wrapped up the green duvet in his hijacked bedroom at Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment. The skype ring on his laptop was going off but he couldn’t bring himself to get up and answer it. As much as he wanted the baby it was still hard to talk about it.

 

It had been a week since his grandfather’s visit and Yuri had gone back to Dr. Voronin. The tests showed that for the most part everything was still going smoothly, he still had weight to gain and his iron was lower than she would have liked, but multivitamins and supplements should clear it all up by his next appointment.

 

Yuri and Otabek had been playing telephone and skype tag for the whole week. With training schedules and time delays, it was hard to find time to have a real conversation. Especially one as big as the one they needed to have.

 

But as the laptop rang Yuri couldn’t gather the will to move. In just a few hours Yakov would announce Yuri’s departure from the competitive circuit and he knew he would soon be flooded with calls, texts, and messaged from friends, fellow skaters, fans, and media asking what was going on.

 

Yuri rolled onto his back his hand rubbing his belly. It hadn’t grown since his meltdown a week ago, but it felt different. Harder more like a protective case instead of fat.

 

The night of the meltdown after Yuri had calmed down he knew he would probably never skate again. But, he had also realized that he was okay with that choice. He could live with never skating again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post this chapter early because A it's shorter and B I got such a positive response from the last one that I decided to treat you guys! Hopefully, chapter five will be out on Sunday as my exams are done so I have free time!
> 
> I also have a tumblr you guys should go follow! http://kittykat1315.tumblr.com/   
> I don't know how to really use it but you can at least see all my reposts!!

Yuri swayed against the ice as the completed another slow lap around the rink. Yakov was allowing him some ice time between training classes if he kept it slow and simple. As his stomach got bigger his balance got worse. His arms sat protectively on his stomach as he continued his laps around the rink. The last four weeks had been hectic with the news of his departure from the competitive team, Viktor’s invitation to compete at the Olympics, the paparazzi following Yuri every time he left the house, and just a few days ago Yuri heard his baby’s heartbeat for the first time.

 

He knew he was having a baby, Yuri had known for the last five weeks but there was something about hearing the heartbeat that made it so much more real.

 

A low whistle from across the rink caught Yuri’s attention making his head swing round to see Chris standing in the bleachers, “pregnancy looks good on you Yurio,” he called.

 

Blushing Yuri skated to the boards grabbing his guards and slid them onto his skates, “what are you doing here?” he hissed grabbing his sweater from the bench Chris was standing on and throwing it on. It was a big white sweater that covered his stomach nicely, but most people gave him a funny look when he wore it due to the hot weather that came with late July, “the rink is closed,”

 

Chris laughed jumping down from the bench and picked up Yuri’s gym bag, “I flew in today to visit my dear friend Viktor but when I arrived he asked me to come pick you up because he and his delicious husband are being followed by the sports network who are trying to get any information about you,” Yuri felt his cheeks go red, “when I got the call I was excited for Viktor to tell me your dirty little secret but he said I would know as soon as I saw you,” Chris’s eyes wandered down Yuri’s stomach, “I noticed the moment I stepped into the rink. Even with that sweater on you smell pregnant,”

 

Yuri ripped off his skates and threw them into his bag, “that’s what Yuuri said the other day which is why he locked up the arena after his practice,” once Yuri hit fifteen weeks his breasts started to grow, and his scent changed drastically. He had been trying out all different types of scent neutralizers, but Viktor claimed he could smell Yuri’s pregnancy from a mile away. Dr. Voronin said it was probably because Yuri was at the prime age to breed. Although it was frowned upon to be carrying a child so young in this day and age-- biologically it was the best time for him to be carrying. She had also said that Alpha’s would pick up on his scent easier as he progressed through his second trimester but by the end of his third trimester his scent would return to normal.

 

“You’ve been trying very hard to keep this out of the news,” it wasn’t an accusation just a comment. Chris picked up Yuri’s bag and started to walk to the back exit. When they reached the parking lot Yuri noticed Yuuri’s Lada Niva waiting for them, “Yuuri said that this would be more discreet than the Porsche,” Chris replied reading Yuri’s mind, “but really, I think it is because Viktor doesn’t trust me with his car,”

I didn’t take long for Yuri to understand why Viktor wouldn’t let Chris drive his car. Chris was a terrible driver. Yuri lost count of the number of curbs they hit and the signs and lights they ran on the way to the apartment. When they rolled up to visitors parking Yuri saw the massive wall of paparazzi and news cameras camped out on the little patch of grass in front of the building, “it’s never been this bad,” Yuri chewed on the sleeve of his sweater, “why are they all here?”

 

Chris pulled out his phone and started scrolling down his twitter feed, “you haven’t seen the news?” he turned the phone to Yuri to show a picture of the small Russian walking out of the doctor’s clinic from his appointment last week.

 

“Oh fuck,” Yuri groaned grabbing the phone from the Swiss man’s hand. He read through the article and his breath got stuck in his chest, “they think I’m dying?” he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. The clinic that Dr. Voronin owned was attached to youth cancer outpatient center. Sometimes it was nice when the world was dense.

 

Chris took his phone back, “someone shared the photo last night and it’s all anyone has been talking about. Why else would Russia’s best skater skip the Olympics?”

 

Right at that moment, Yuri’s pocket vibrated. Pulling his phone out he read the ID, “Beka,” he whispered. If the world was thinking Yuri was dying his boyfriend was probably freaking out 1,759 miles away. He declined the call before sending Otabek a quick text telling him he would call him tonight.

 

“Is he the father?” Chris asked pulling off his seat belt, “your baby will look cute, but they sure will be broody as hell,”

 

“He doesn’t know yet,” Yuri picked at his phone case, “there just hasn’t been a good time to tell him,”

 

Chris didn’t even turn to look at Yuri, “he’s swamped with practice and being the face of figure skating for his country,” Yuri nodded in agreement missing the light sarcastic tone, “I’m sure he would hate to know that the man he loves is carrying his baby. He would much rather think you’re dying--”

 

The slam of the car door caused Chris to look over and see that Yuri was out of the car marching towards the swarm of cameras. He was screaming at the reporters when Chris caught up with him, “It’s none of your fucking business,” Yuri growled as Chris swooped in picking up the Omega and carried him fireman style into the apartment lobby.

 

“Way to keep a low profile,” Yuuri called from behind the locked entrance door, “they all can probably smell you,” he pushed the door open allowing Chris and Yuri through.

 

Yuri rolled his eyes as he pushed the elevator button, “I need to talk to Beka,”

 

“He’s called Viktor and I a few times. Are you going to tell him about the baby?” this had been an ongoing battle.

 

Yuri didn’t answer he just walked into the elevator slamming the button for the seventh floor.  Yuuri and Chris jumped on just before the doors closed and all three of them stood in silence. The soft hum of the elevator music was getting annoying when the doors finally chimed open.

 

Throwing the apartment door open Yuri rushed into his room slamming that door behind him. He could practically hear Yuuri’s eye roll, but he didn’t care there was just too much to be processed. The world thought Yuri was dying and telling them they were wrong would only paint a new target on his back.

 

Flipping open his laptop Yuri clicked skype and waited for it to connect to Otabek. When the connection was locked Yuri couldn’t help but gasp when he saw Beka’s face. It had been longer than Yuri had thought since the last time he had seen his partner. He forgot how pretty his eyes were, how chiselled his jaw was, and just his overall hotness.

 

“What is going on Yura?” Beka wasn’t taking the time to exchange pleasantries.

 

Yuri swallowed feeling his stomach flip, “I’m not sick—”

 

“Thank god!” Beka exclaimed. Yuri noticed he was sitting in the rink in Almaty. It was already eight in St. Petersburg, so it was late over in Almaty.

 

“Why are you at the rink so late?”

 

Beka chuckled running his hand through his hair which Yuri noticed had just been re-shaved and trimmed, “it’s just past eleven I think, my coach and I are working on a quad loop so I’m putting in some over time,”

 

Yuri felt his stomach do another flip, “I’m so proud of you,” he tried to smile, “are you close?”

 

“I’m at about a forty percent landing rate but my coach wants me to be closer to forty-five before I fully commit to putting it in my routine,” and with those words, the tension seeped through the computer screen, “Yuri, why aren’t you competing?”

 

His mouth became dry, his fingers trembled, and his stomach flipped once again. Yuri couldn’t tell if it was his anxiety or the baby mocking him, “I just… I don’t think I’m ready. There is so much I need to work on—”

 

“Cut the shit,” Otabek interrupted shocking the blonde, “this is what you trained for, this is your dream Yura!”

 

Yuri felt his eyes sting from the unfallen tears, “maybe it wasn’t really _MY_ dream Beka. Did you ever think about that? Why does everyone think they know what my dreams are? You don’t know fuck! You’re not here!” Yuri gripped his hair in frustration, “you’re not here,” he whispered.

 

There was silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Neither wanted to say goodbye but neither knew what they were supposed to say, “I’ll call you tomorrow,” Beka finally said breaking the silence. Looking up Yuri could see Beka’s coach packing up.  

 

Yuri nodded his head before abruptly shaking it, “no,” he breathed, “just, don’t bother,” he closed the browser before Otabek had time to reply and threw the laptop onto the floor before falling onto his bed and letting the tears freely flow.

 

About twenty minutes later Yuuri walked in pulling the comforter up over Yuri’s body, “are you hungry?” he asked sitting on the edge of the mattress, “Chris and Viktor ordered pizza. I could bring some in,”

 

Yuri shook his head into the pillow, “I’m not hungry,” he mumbled pulling his face closer into the pillow. Maybe it would suffocate him?

 

“the baby needs to eat,”

 

“Peanut is fine, thanks,” Yuri replied as he rolled onto his back rubbing his bump, “I think Beka and I just broke up,” the tears were gone but the stains remained on his face.

 

Yuuri reached over and stroke the blonde boy's hair, “I’m sorry—”

 

“I didn’t even get to tell him about the baby,” Yuri sobbed, “he just kept telling me I was giving up my dream,”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, a few days ago it was a big blow out Viktor and Yuri had had after practice. It had started out as a harmless conversation between Yuuri and Viktor with Yuri sitting on the armchair at the other end of the room. Viktor had asked if Yuuri wanted kids soon. It would be a great time as they would have a friend only a few months older than them.

 

Yuuri knew he wanted kids but he just felt like it wasn’t a good time and that’s when it started spiralling. Yurio jumped to conclusions about Yuuri not wanted to give up his big dreams for a family and started shouting at the adults blaming them for being so insensitive and cruel.

 

It didn’t help that Viktor could be just as dramatic as Yuri and the two started bickering in Russian. They were going so fast Yuuri couldn’t keep up; just catching glimpses here and there of very harsh words.  Viktor explained later that the fight really came down to Viktor being insensitive and Yuri being so young and irresponsible. Both were right, but it didn’t help anyone in the end.

 

Yuuri understood where the boy was coming from. It couldn’t be easy having your whole life be built up for one moment and then have to step back and watch everyone experience it but you. And to do it so young…

 

“Can I have pizza?” Yuri whispered catching Yuuri’s attention. His green eyes were wide, and he looked like a young child for a moment.

 

Yuuri nodded standing from the bed, “sure, do you want it heated?”

 

“Yes,” he mumbled, “with peanut butter,” Yura didn’t miss Katsudon’s eye roll this time.

 

_Beka rolled him onto his stomach griping his hips and pulled him up so that Beka’s erection was pressing against his opening. He let out a whimper as Beka’s fingers massaged his hole getting him ready to take the cock._

_Slowly the head slipped in and his body shuttered as Beka’s fingers stilled worked around the opening allowing the cock to enter further until Yuri felt himself become full. Together their bodies rocked Yuri’s ass meeting Beka’s hip at each thrust. Beka’s hand moved from his hold and held Yuri’s cock stroking it to match each thrust._

_Yuri’s eyes were rolling back, and his body clenched with each stroke. His hands gripped into the mattress and his toes curled until he felt his cock release itself all over the bed. His body flopped but he felt Beka thrust a few more times his body went limp. He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Yuri pulling him into an embrace._

_Neither said anything before Yuri felt his body jerk._

He sat right up in the bed gripping the sheets around him. He had just had a wet dream about Beka. Fuck! As the sleep faded Yuri heard the source of his dream; the springs of a mattress and the low grunts and groans of two very fit figure skaters.

 

Yuri grabbed the pillow from behind him and chucked it at the wall, “shut the fuck up!” he shrieked making Potya jump from her spot on the bed. The noises from the other room went silent for a moment until he heard laughter erupt.

 

Groaning Yuri stood up to grab his pillow from the floor. As he reached down to pick it up his back cramped up. The pain shot around his back into his uterus. With shaky hands, Yuri lifted the shirt he was wearing to bed and felt into his opening. Bringing his hands back up Yuri felt the stickiness of the blood on his fingertips, “Yuuri,” he choked out grabbing a pair of leggings, “we need to go to the hospital,” He couldn’t bring himself to get any louder but when he didn’t hear anything from the next room Yuri slid on his pants before bursting through the doors.

 

Yuri flicked on the lights and found the older couple tangles together in a mess of sheets whispering to each other. Flashing his still red fingertips at the men Yuri choked on a sob, “we need to go,”

 

Yuri had never seen the Japanese man move so fast. Yuuri jumped from the bed, redressed from the day, and had Yuri in the car on their way to the hospital in less than twenty minutes.  If the blond wasn’t so scared he may have been impressed.

 

At the ER the two were rushed into a second room where a nurse took some blood they were told someone would be in to do a cervix exam and ultrasound. To their surprise, Dr. Voronin walked in looking tired but forcing a smile, “why are you here?” Yuri asked rubbing his belly. The cramping seemed to stop but his back was still a little sore.

 

Dr. Voronin pulled up a stool before angling Yuri’s feet and pulling up the blanket. She slipped on rubber gloves and proceeding to poke and prod Yuri down below, “I just finished up a delivery when I was asked if I could see a young pregnant Omega down in the ER. Apparently, he was quite rude to a nurse and they thought I would be able to help him better than any of the doctors on the floor,” she looked up to wink at him, “and just my luck, it happened to be you,”

 

Yuri went red before wincing as the doctor pressed on his cervix, “that stupid nurse was judging me for being sixteen. I wasn’t going to put up with it,”

 

The doctor scooted back in her chair before removing her gloves. Yuri noticed to trace amount of blood on the end, “and you shouldn’t,” she reassured him tossing the gloves in the bin before pulling over the ultrasound machine, “having a baby is nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is doing amazing things and I think you’re going to be a great mother,” she pulled his legs back down and covered them with the blankets before pulling his shirt up and pouring the gel on his stomach. Using the wand, the doctor wandered it over his stomach all the way from the top just below his chest down to just above his hips, “well,” she sighed cleaning Yuri up, “the baby is okay,”

 

The tension in the room nearly died out, “then why was I bleeding?” Yuri asked cautiously.

 

Dr. Voronin’s lips tilted upward, “it appears you have some cysts growing on your uterus. It’s most common in Beta women but it does happen to Omega’s from time to time. It’s just a small pocket of blood that sits there until it bursts. It appears that you had a few pop at the same time which is why the blood flow was a little more than usual,”

 

“But Peanut is okay,” it was a statement from Yuuri.

 

The doctor nodded, “Peanut is doing great. The only thing is that I legally must classify this as a threatened miscarriage,” she held her hand up to the boys before they could protest, “it just means that if you come back to the hospital for any reason. Even if it is unrelated to the baby the FIRST thing they are going to check for is a miscarriage,”

 

As uncomfortable as Yuri felt it did soothe him, “thank you,” he said stroking his bump.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will probably not be a chapter next week as the Holiday's are coming and I'm being called into work and all random times and I've fallen behind on my writing schedule as I only work during none school time. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the chapter though and have a happy Holiday!

“That’s shit!” Yuri groaned flipping his phone out of his hand and onto the floor of the living room.

 

Yuuri who was reading on the sofa rolled his eyes before going to retrieve the phone, “you still have ten weeks until the doctor says you have to stop,” he said handing back the cellphone to the pouting boy doing the middle splits.

 

It had occurred to Yuri that he should probably ask about his workout routine even though he had been doing it for weeks with no trouble. However, he was on the ice the week before and Yakov banned him from practicing pretty much everything except laps.

 

He called the doctor who had agreed with his couch because the risk of falling was just too high especially with his center of gravity changing. She did tell him he could continue dancing if he wanted to keep his flexibility. At eighteen weeks he was not harming the baby but by his third trimester, he should move from dancing into gentle yoga to not strain himself.

 

Yuri had decided to look up prenatal yoga and did not like the simple movements he felt it would be too easy especially with the regimen he would be coming off of. He wanted something more dramatic, with more flare; he could be Magda Julin if he wanted to!

 

“Besides,” Yuuri continued sitting back on the couch picking his book back up, “you’ll be too tired to really want to exercise anyways,”

 

Yuri grumbled something inaudible before returning to his phone.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri had decided to jog down the rink that day as a warmup before he started rehearsing his routine. He still had months until the Olympics but with Yurio’s estimated delivery date the same week as the games it felt like Yuuri had a countdown clock following him.

 

The Japanese man left a little earlier than usual in hopes of catching his husband during his practice but as he ran through the doors of the rink he was met with three testy looking skaters.

 

Mila, Georgi, and Viktor were all sitting around in the lobby talking fast in Russian changed back into their street clothes, “what’s going on?” Yuuri asked in English.

 

It took the three a minute to realize they were being spoken to. Viktor was the first to pull away from their conversation. He patted the leather seat next to him and Yuuri sat down, “Yakov ended practice early,” Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose. Yakov was never one to cancel anything, he once hosted a dinner party with a one hundred and two-degree fever.

 

Yuuri looked up and all the other skaters too were avoiding his eye, “is he okay?” Yuuri questioned, “do we need to call Laila—”

 

“She’s here too,” Mila cut him off, “she’s in his office. With Yakov and Viktoria,” she spat the last name out like she bit into a seed of an apple.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he looked back to his husband, “Yurio’s mother?”

 

Viktor nodded using his free hand to grasp Yuuri’s, “she’s not a very pleasant woman my love, please don’t interact with her if she tries to talk to you,” 

 

Yuuri was about to ask why when Georgi interrupted, “but you’ve got to admit it. She’s still hot!” this earned him a knock on the head from Mila.

 

There were so many questions running through Yuuri’s brain; _why was she here? Did she know about the baby? Was she going to take Yuri away from them?_ the last thought pained Yuuri the most. If she was as bad as Viktor was leading on would she ever let Yurio see them?

 

“Viktoria please—” the four heads whipped round to see Yakov chasing after a very beautiful and tall woman from his office. Even with the angered look on her face, every feature was perfect and beautiful. Even her angry walk was elegant.

 

“No,” she spat turning around to the face the short man, “I leave my son in your care and I find out that I’m going to be a grandmother!” her arms flew up in emphasize, “I’m thirty-two Yakov! I can’t be a grandmother—”

 

“You can’t really call yourself a mother either,” Viktor spoke up from his spot on the lobby couch. His head was resting on his arms that hung off the back of the couch. He held a smug look on his face, “you can’t even tell me when Yura’s birthday is,”

 

“March first you twit,” she spat, “I am a good mother. Despite what you think,” she hissed not taking her eyes off Viktor.

 

“Tell that to Lyosha,” he fired back the whole room gasped in unison. No one ever spoke about Yuri’s father even if the boy wasn’t around. The name held too many emotions for the group even though the only two to meet the man were Viktor and Yakov. Yuri hated talking about his father partly because he didn’t remember and partly because of the bad memories of his mother.

 

Viktoria snarled, “he knew I was a great mother. My career just came first—”

 

“Is that why you missed his funeral?” Yuuri felt his heart leap. This was better than a Japanese soap opera, “you left your son on the saddest day of his life to pose for Penthouse. Mother of the year,” he mocked a sweet yet venomous look still on his face.

 

Her heels clicked against the laminin floor until she crouched down to meet Viktor at eye level. She slapped his cheek before gripping his chin in her French nails. She tugged his face uncomfortably close to her’s, “you are the reason my son is so carefree and stupid,” she hissed, “I’ll be back. And I’ll be taking Yurochka with me. You will never get to see him again,” with that she released Viktor before storming out of the rink.

 

In seconds Yuuri was checking over Viktor’s face. As he touched his husbands face Viktor grabbed his wrists and lowered them, “I’m fine,” he said looking at the rink door, “she wouldn’t hurt me,”

 

“It looked like she would to me,” Yuuri replied eloping Viktor into a hug, “why would you think that she wouldn’t?” he asked running his fingers over the nail marks in Viktor’s jaw.

 

“She’s trying to seduce him,” Mila replied crossing her arms, “they’ve been playing this game for years,”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “you’ve never—”

 

“No,” Viktor cut him off, “she’s much too old—”

 

“Five years,” Yuuri cut in, “it’s no different than you and me,” his anxiety was growing under his skin. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious.

 

Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly, “I never thought she was pretty,” he explained looking back at the door, “she was an ugly woman and no matter what she wore or what she said I could never see past the demon growing within her. She abandoned her child. Nothing can fix that in my eyes,” his hand rested on Yuuri’s lower back, “it’s just a game she plays to try to prove to herself she’s valuable. When I don’t tell her how beautiful she is or if I don’t do what she says she loses,”

 

Despite Viktor’s explanation something still didn’t sit right with Yuuri.

* * *

 

“There has to be something we can do?” Yuuri was pacing the floor on his bedroom.

 

“Love—” Viktor tried to speak sitting at the end of the bed watching his husband.

 

“Can we take guardianship from Yakov?” Yuuri pondered, “but does he have full guardianship?”

 

“Yuuri—”

 

“And what about Nikolai? Does he have any rights?”

 

“Yuuri please—” Viktor whined flopping down on the bed pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

 

Yuuri picked at his fingernails still placing, “can we prove she’s a bad mother? Can we prove that we will be exceptional parents?” he stopped pacing at this thought, “ _CAN_ we be good parents to a sixteen-year-old boy?”

 

“Yuuri stop!” Viktor snapped sitting back up, “I know you are concerned about Yuri but have you talked to him about any of this?” as he saw his husbands face fall Viktor stood up cupping Yuuri’s face, “does he even know that Viktoria is here?”

 

Almost as if it was a cue Yuri stormed into the coupled bedroom he fell onto the bed gripping his phone, “did you know?” he asked waving his phone around.

 

Viktor plucked it from his hand and look at the screen. It was a photo from some celebrity news site with pictures of Viktoria’s arrival into the country, “she came to see Yakov and Laila today,” Viktor explained handing the phone back.

 

Yuri groaned, “did she say what she wanted?” he shimmied up the bed to rest his back on one of the pillows.

 

“You,” Viktor replied looking up at the boy, “she knows about the baby too,” his arm wrapped around his husband's waist pulling him closer.

 

Yuuri stood there dumbfounded at how calm the two seemed to be having this conversation. He expected more yelling and swearing from Yurio, not groans and eye rolls, “does… does this happen often?”

 

Yuri shrugged, “every once in a while, she comes barreling back into my life because she wants something. More publicity, money, whatever she needs. Last time, I think it was about two years ago she was engaged to this Brazilian Architect and he wanted to meet me before they had the wedding,” Yurio shrugged, “they broke up about a week later,”

 

Viktor nodded, “I remember that one, he kept calling you Yiri,” he laughed, “Yura kept asking the poor man if he was going to be his new daddy and I think it scared him,”

 

“She wants something and now that she knows I’m pregnant she’ll use it to her advantage,” Yuri sighed, “she’ll probably make me do pampers commercials or something,”

 

“That might be fun,” Viktor replied, “we can get you started on an acting career,”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “no,” he said firmly, “it’s far too much work and I might punch someone for being an asshole,”

 

Yuuri and Viktor had to agree on that point.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri walked into an Omega department store in St. Petersburgh. He tried to pull his favourite pair of leggings on this morning and they stopped at his hips.  He pitched a fit for about twenty minutes until he decided to just give in and go to the store to get some maternity clothes. He felt awkward walking around in Katsudon’s training leggings but he didn’t have many options besides a pair of jeans that he bought too big once but they were kind of itchy.

 

He slipped by the saleswoman restocking the floral print tee’s and found his way to the activewear section. Yuuri had offered to go with him but the blonde knew if they were both walking around the town together they would be easier to recognize.

 

Yuri felt the internal fight even after he and Beka had broken up. They were done so why would he tell Beka? Wouldn’t it be easier to just walk away and let Beka live his life without worrying about Yuri and peanut? But Yuri had not known his parents he felt lost and abandoned constantly. Would peanut feel that way never knowing Beka? Would peanut resent Yuri for never giving them the chance to know their father?

 

He still had a lot to think about and he didn’t want to cut his time shorter by having the news discover his little secret before he made his choice with Otabek.

 

Yuri was wearing his cheetah print sweater with his hood up and a pair of large round sunglasses. He flipped through the leggings and jogging pants pulling out a few different sizes. Katsudon had also said to buy a few different sizes because Yuri was only eighteen weeks and he still had quite a bit of growing to do.

 

“Don’t buy those ones. That colour looks horrible on you! Green never suited you well Yura,” Yuri felt his muscle freeze and his brow sweat. His mind was deciding if it was easier to turn around or just run in any direction.

 

“H-how did you find me?” Yuri managed to choke out still gripping the joggers, “are you following me?”

 

He couldn’t see it, but Viktoria rolled her eyes, “Darling please, anyone can spot you. You stand out like a sore spot,” she placed her hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “I was looking for some clothes to get you and I noticed that hideous sweater. You’ve always had this retched love for animal print and I hate it dear, ”

 

Memories flashed through Yuri’s head hearing her voice; lonely birthdays, missed visits, late pickups and drop-offs, and most importantly the missed Funeral;

 

_Yuri sat in his grandfather’s arms looking down at the brown coffin sitting on a grave plot. The little boy held a red rose in his hand as the minister spoke words that Yuri had tuned out. He had tuned almost everything out from that day. He could see the crying faces, but he couldn’t hear the sobs._

_His father didn’t have many friends but there were a lot of people who knew him. His university professors and classmates came to the funeral along with his workmates and staff from the ice rink. There was a distant cousin or two along with friends of Nikolai and even Viktoria’s older sister flew in from France to attend. The only person missing had been Viktoria herself._

_Yuri remembered he and Nikolai sitting on the old red couch in Nikolai’s little shack by the lake. Viktoria had promised to be there, so she could take Yuri to the funeral and Nikolai could finish all the last-minute details and carry his son’s casket. But as time went on his grandfather got more and more impatient until finally he put Yuri into his truck and drove down the funeral home._

_Aunt Danara had been there waiting for the two men when they arrived. She had long flowing brown hair and was quite short the exact opposite of her sister. She held her hands out taking the small blonde boy and running inside taking a seat in the front row. Yuri couldn’t remember most of what happened after that until they arrived at the grave plot and Danara handing him a rose before returning him to Nikolai._

_Yuri watched as people laid red and white roses on the coffin, but the small boy refused to rest his on there. He held onto the rose like his life depended on it running his small fingers over the velvety petals._

Yuri still had that rose tucked away somewhere. He should probably pay his grandfather a visit and find it.

 

Yuri felt Viktoria’s grip tighten on his shoulder. Yuri’s heart leapt before dropping the pants and booking it out of the store not looking back to see if his mother was following him.

 

He ran until he reached the little coffee shop next to Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment. Throwing the door open and cringing at the sound of the stupid bell Yuri marched up to the front counter and pulled his sunglasses off. He came here every now and again and no one ever said anything about who he was or really seemed to care, “tall white-hot chocolate no foam extra whip?” the barista asked pulling up a small cup.

 

Yuuri blinked before reading for his wallet from his sweater pocket, “uh yeah, thanks…”

 

The cute brunette laughed ringing Yuri up, “I’ve seen you around a few times with Yuuri Katsuki. He’s such a sweet guy. When he first moved in he came and introduced himself to the whole staff,”

 

Yuri nodded it sounded like something the pig would do, “well, I’m also Yuri—”

 

“Aleksandr,” the brunette reached his hand out to shake Yuri’s, “but most people call me Sasha,” his blue eyes shined, and Yuri couldn’t help but look at them in awe.

 

Yuri handed over the change for his drink, “nice to meet you, Sasha,” he blushed to turn away from the barista. He walked down to the end of the bar. He felt his breath speed up he never had issues talking to people but suddenly his words weren’t forming in his head.

 

“So, how far along are you?” Sasha asked reaching over the bar to hand Yuri the drink, “if you don’t mind me asking,”

 

Yuri swallowed, “eighteen weeks,”

 

“Congratulations,” Sasha smiled, “boy or girl?”

 

“It’s a surprise,”

 

“Is your Alpha around?”

 

Yuri felt his breath hitch, “n-not really… I don’t have one I guess,”

 

Sasha frowned, “that’s too bad, I’d never let and Omega as pretty as you go,”

 

Yuri felt his cheeks redden before grabbing a lid for his drink, “thanks for the hot chocolate,” he breathed, “I’ll see you around,” he muttered before rushing from the shop and over to the apartment building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and all that Jazz!   
> It's kind of the chapter you've all been hoping for and kinda not I guess...  
> I didn't really take time to edit but I never really do so here you go!

“You put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot'up. Put the lime in the coconut, you drink 'em bot' up,” Viktor and Yuuri were dancing around the living room of their apartment doing the shimmy shake as they sang the annoying party song.

 

Yuri groaned as he read over his textbook reading for the week. He had just got home from the doctors after another cyst burst and Dr. Volvonin informed him the baby was about the size of a coconut. Being excited by the news Yuri returned home to inform his surrogate family and suddenly the two idiots started singing.

 

Yuri took out his textbooks hoping the two would get a clue, but they were so wrapped up in themselves they missed it. Yuuri and Yuri had agreed that if Yuri wasn’t skating he could at least be working on finishing his education, so Viktor paid for a tutor to come in once a week.

 

Natasha was a nice beta girl who had just finished school and was starting her second year of teacher’s college. Yuri had taken to her quite nicely and only swore every so often instead of constantly around her. The two found themselves talking about the baby at every available moment outside of their teaching schedule.

 

Natasha’s sister had just had a boy and the brown-haired girl was so excited to an aunt. She had shared with Yuri what the first few weeks of motherhood had been like for her sister. Although Natasha’s sister had her husband to help Yuuri and Viktor assured the blonde boy they would help any way they could.

 

A few days earlier when Yuri hit twenty-two weeks Yuuri and he sat down and picked some baby furniture off the baby store online. Yuri had decided to opt out of finding out the baby’s gender, so they only shopped for the necessities in gender-neutral colours. 

 

They ordered a white bassinet that would fit snugly against Yuri’s bed and the wall. They also ordered a crib and change table set that matched Yuri’s bedframe. Yuri and peanut would be sharing a room until Yuri was old enough and financially stable enough to move out on his own.

 

That had all been Yuri’s plan, but the blonde couldn’t help but notice the slight hesitation on Katsudon’s face as he promised Viktor and Yuuri he would be out of their hair as soon as he could.

 

Potya jumped up on Yuri’s book purring for attention. Makkachin had jumped up behind him on the couch and curled up around his feet. For the first time in years, Yuri felt at home.

* * *

 

Mila had called Yuri down to the rink later that afternoon to watch over her program. Although the two didn’t always see eye to eye she liked his honest opinion.

 

Yuri watched intently as the redhead landed her triple axel and smoothly glided into her next movement. If she wasn’t a figure skater Yuri could defiantly see her as a prima ballerina.

 

As Mila moved into her step sequence Yuri felt his phone buzz. Pulling it from his pocket he opened the notification that brought him to a sports news channel. Two well-dressed men sat on blue leather chairs in front of a large bay window. Yuri recognized the men as sports reporters from a rather harsh indie network. He thwittled his thumb over the screen before pressing the play button;

_“Our next story today is focusing on the sudden departure of Yuri Plisetsky from the figure skating circuit,” The man in the brown suit spoke into the camera, “at sixteen years old he won gold in his first ever Senior Grand Prix! Not only did he set a world record at the same time, but he also went on to win the Worlds and secure his spot in the twenty-eighteen winter Olympics,”_

_The man in the green suit nodded, “It’s sure been a year for the young Russian,” he smiled looking up at the screen to show Yuri’s performance photos, “it’s sad to say though that a few weeks ago he pulled out of the Olympics and the competitive circuit. His Olympic spot was handed off to gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov; what a way to make a comeback!”_

_The first man smiled and nodded in agreement, “but the question the world has is why Yuri left? No report of injury or illness except for rumours of cancer which have recently been debunked by staff at the Youth Cancer Centre claiming Plisetsky is not and was not a patient there,”_

_“Some speculate he’s moved on from skating in order to pursue ballet but if I’m being honest I can’t see it,” the second man sighed, “this kid has been training his whole life! Skating is the only thing he knows. Why would he willingly choose to walk away from it?”_

Yuri excited out of the page and tucked his phone back into his pocket with a heavy sigh, “I was hoping to warn you before you saw it,”

 

Turing his head to the side Yuri found the Japanese skater standing next to him in his practice uniform, “fans tagged me in the link,” Yuri’s hands rested on the boards of the rink, “it doesn’t bother me though,”

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrows, “are you sure? It’s never easy listening to people talk about you… especially when they don’t know the whole truth,” Yuuri rested a hand on Yuri’s shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

The blonde smiled looking over at his friend, “yeah,” Yuri was thankful for his new friendship with Katsudon. Without it, he probably wouldn’t have made it this far. He probably would have lost his shit weeks ago. He might not even have made it this far through his pregnancy, “I’m fine because I know how wrong they are,” Yuri smiled brightly up at the other Yuuri, “I’m so much more than they say I am. I did work to get to where I am and even if the Olympics aren’t where I’m supposed to be I gathered so much on the way,”

 

Yuuri was genuinely surprised to hear these words from his mouth. For a moment the young boy sounded so mature, “You’re ready to be a mother,”

 

Yuri nodded moving one hand to rub his belly, “it’s clicked a little more as time goes by I think. I think this is something I was meant to do. I want to show myself and peanut that I’m not my mother. I want to be a great parent,” Viktoria had been quiet for some time now, but Yuri was sure she was still around now, up to something…

 

“Twenty-two weeks,” Yuuri smiled, “over halfway there,”

 

Yuri nodded. He looked to see that Mila was talking to Yakov on the rink, “Sasha was asking me if I had picked any baby names yet,” after the run in at the café Yuri found himself spending more and more time there. It was a nice place to just hang out outside of the apartment away from Yuuri and Viktor. And it was also nice having someone else to talk to. Sasha was an eighteen-year-old university student studying environmental science and he just seemed so fascinated in listening to Yuri talk.

 

“I haven’t really thought of anything. Sasha suggested if it a boy I name him Alexei… after my father,” Yuri picked at his sweater looking back down to the ground. The idea had crossed his mind a few times but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him it wasn’t a suitable name.

 

“It’s nice. What about if you have a girl?” Yuuri asked pulling his skate guards off. He then reached behind him pulling up Yuri’s skate bag, “join me,”

 

Yuri smiled sliding on his skated and Yuuri tied the laces before the two stepped onto the ice, “if it’s a girl I was thinking about Alina. I think it was in a book I read once it means beautiful,” Yuri skated around the edge of the rink with Katsudon on the other side watching him, “I was also thinking Aiganym it means Moon Princess,” Yuri did a simple turn on his toe pick, “I thought then maybe she could have a connection to Beka,”

 

“I know it’s not my place Yuri, but I think it’s time to call Otabek and tell him what is going on. Even though you two are not together he has a right to know that you’re carrying his baby,” Yuuri slowed to a stop, “it’s his birthday in about ten weeks. I think he'd want to know before he turns nineteen,”

 

The sudden realization hit Yuri like a fucking freight train. Beka was only eighteen. He was practically a child just like Yuri.

 

To Yuri Beka had been the strong man who saved him. The man who was responsible, grown, and mature but compared to the rest of the world Beka was a child about to have a child he had no idea about.

 

* * *

 

Yuri pulled out his laptop and set it out on the dining room table. He placed a bowl of pretzels and raisins down next to the laptop with a side peanut butter and a glass of milk.

 

Viktor and Yuuri had gone out to dinner so it was just Yuri and the pets. The words Yuuri has spoken earlier that day echoed in his ears he knew he had to tell Beka and it seemed like now was as good a time as any. Yuri clicked on Skype and waited for the app to ring on the laptop.

 

It rang

 

And rang

 

And rang

 

Until finally the connection symbol popped up, but it wasn’t Beka on the other end. It was a little girl around ten or eleven years old with deep black hair split off into pigtails and sparkling brown eyes. Her mouth widened into a smile and Yuri saw the slight tooth gap, “you must be Yura!” she greeted brightly, “it’s so good to see your face! I mean I’ve seen you on the tv before, but I get to talk to you! B does nothing but talk about you constantly! I’d almost think he was in love with you—”

 

“Zhibek, who are you talking to?” Yuri held his breath as Otabek popped into the screen, “Hi Yura,” he gently smiled, “I hope Zhibek wasn’t bothering you. I told her she could play a game on the computer. I didn’t realize you were calling,”

 

“It’s okay,” Yuri smiled, “we were getting acquainted I guess,” Yuri saw Beka shoo his sister from the room before sitting in the chair, “she’s a huge fan. I really hope she didn’t bother you,”

 

Yuri dipped a pretzel in the peanut butter, “really Beka it’s fine. Are you home for a few days?”

 

Beka nodded, “yeah, I’m taking a little break I rolled my ankle and the doctor suggested a little time off before I go back to training and my dad’s wanted me to visit anyways,” Beka leaned closer to the screen, “are you okay? Your face looks a little puffy,’

 

Yuri finished chewing, “yeah I’m fine… there’s just something I have to tell you,”

 

Beka nodded, “I just want to apologize about our fight Yuri. I didn’t mean to tell you that figure skating was all you could do—”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Yuri blurted and Otabek’s eyes widened, “Fuck! I didn’t mean to just say it! I just couldn’t—”

 

“Is it mine?” Beka cut in.

 

“What kind of fucking dumbass question is that?” Yuri spat, “of course it’s yours or I wouldn’t have said anything!”

 

Beka ran his hand through his hair, “it’s just we’ve been apart for a while and you broke things off the last time we spoke…”

 

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed. He stood up to show his almost five-month pregnant belly, “surprise,” it came out more sarcastic than he meant, he rolled his shirt up so Beka could see his full pale stomach.

 

“Wow,” Beka breathed, “that’s why you dropped out,” his hands rested over his eyes, “fuck,” he swore surprising Yuri Beka never really swore outside of sex, “I need to call my coach,”

 

“Why?” Yuri asked sitting back into the dining room chair, “I’m not really telling people yet,”

 

“I need to drop out,” Beka’s eyes were wide again, “I need to book a flight to Russia. I need to tell me dads—’

 

“Take a breath!” Yuri rushed, “don’t do anything rash before you actually think about it. I took almost five months to actually tell you,”

 

Beka nodded, “if you can’t compete than neither should I,”

 

Yuri shook his head, “bullshit if I can’t compete _you_ should. Win that metal Beka make all of your hard work worth it!” Yuri felt his eyes well up with tears, “fucking hormones,” he groaned wiping the tears away, “let’s stick to our original plan and meet up again for your birthday? If the doctors don’t let me fly out to you then you can come here,” Beka nodded, “I’ll send you some ultrasounds. I have pictures and a video,”

 

Beka smiled his own tears were trickling down, “I’d really like that,”

 

They hung up about twenty minutes later after Yuri answered Beka’s questions and they agreed it was best for Beka to tell his dads about the baby and deal with all that at his end while Yuri dealt with everything out in Russia.

 

They both ooed and awed at the sonograms and Beka teared up at the video of his baby moving and its fast heartbeat. Yuri explained that the future bundle of joy was named Peanut for the time being as he wanted the sex to be a surprise.  They also talked about Yuri’s cysts and the changes he was going through as the baby developed.

 

Otabek said to call him if needed anything at all.

 

Yuri didn’t realize he would use it so soon.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t a feeling that Yuri was uncomfortable with but with all the excitement and fear of the last five months it really wasn’t something Yuri thought about.

 

He was laying in his bed looking over his social media feed when an old picture popped up. It was of him and Beka from just after the Grand Prix finals. It was of him and Beka dressed up from the Welcome to The Madness exhibition skate and they were sweaty from the show clinging to each other in an embrace. Beka’s hands were draped across Yuri’s back while Yuri’s one hand was rested on Beka’s chest while the other was pushing his hair out of his face.

 

Okay, so Yuri was the only sweaty one in the picture but Beka still looked hot as fuck… almost too hot. Yuri felt aroused and almost needy at that moment. For the first time in a while, Yuri really wanted to have sex. It wasn’t like heat sex just normally horny sex.

 

He fidgeted for a few minutes thinking of the best way to go about this. He was never really one for porn and he was too tired to try reading… Yuri gripped his phone in his hand and dialled Beka’s number. It was three in the morning in Almaty but maybe if he was lucky—

 

“ _Hello?”_ Beka groaned into the phone sleep in his voice.

 

Yuri shut his eyes, “this is embarrassing but… I need you…” he whined, “I need you to tell me how you want to fuck me,”

 

Yuri heard Beka chuckle, “ _you want to have phone sex? Now_?”

 

Yuri felt his cheeks burn, “it’s Peanut… they’re fucking with my hormones,”

 

“ _You want me to tell you that I want to suck your dick right now? How I want to gently suck on the tip and watch you squirm and beg me to take more,”_

Yuri’s breath hitched in his throat. It was escalating faster than he was expecting was Beka joining him in this charade?

 

Yuri’s hand pulled up his nightshirt and he shifted to his side to wrap his hand around his hardening cock. He stroked gently trailing the pad on his thumb along the vein as he felt his opening start to build up with slick.

 

_“I want to stick two of my fingers into you and stretch you out as I take more of your cock into my mouth. I want to feel you throbbing into my mouth begging me to take more. Begging me to add more fingers to stretch you out until you’re ready to take my dick,”_

Yuri moaned at Otabek’s words his hand stroking harder and he threw his head back against the pillow. He was trying hard not to make a noise in hopes of not waking his neighbours.

 

_“Once you’re thoroughly blown I’d remove my fingers and settle right over. I’d tease you with the head of my dick,”_ Yuri’s other hand snaked its way down to his hole _, “I’d enter you slowly,”_ Yuri’s finger’s teased his hole stretching it open, “ _you’d whimper as my cock stretched you more but you would greedily take it asking—no screaming for more,”_

Yuri felt his face get heated as his thighs trembled, and his stomach rolled with arousal, “fuck Beka,” Yuri whined,

 

“ _I’d enter you completely and you’d sigh in relief before you start to rock those wicked hips of yours. You’d feel so full and content as I start to thrust into you—”_ Beka couldn’t get the rest of the words out before he heard Yuri pant and gasp.

 

Yuri could practically hear the smug smile Beka had the other end of the line, “It’s been a while…” Yuri muttered wiping his hands against his sheets.

 

The Kazakh chuckled his voice still deep from sleep, “I’m glad I could help,” Beka yawned, “call if you need anything just not again until the sun comes up,”

 

Katsudon and Yuri sat at the dining room table eating their pancakes when Viktor burst through the kitchen with two cups of coffee and a giant smile on his face.

 

He kissed his husband on the cheek before taking a seat and sipping his cup, “Yurio,” he grinned, “it sounded like you had a great night last night!”

 

The older Russian was met with a pancake to the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've slowly been working on an Otayuri Mafia AU if anyone wants to contact me and let me bounce some ideas off of them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it! My posting schedule is all off and I apologize but I started school again and I started a new exercise class which I have fallen in love with and it's slowly taking over my life!
> 
> Read the end for a little shoutout contest!

Yuri’s foot bounced up and down against the barstool in the little café by the apartment. He was sipping on some decaf blended thing as he waited for Sasha to finish his shift. It had been two weeks since Yuri had confessed his pregnancy to Beka; eight weeks until he would see Beka face to face, and sixteen weeks until peanut was due to enter the earth.

 

The last few days had been hard. Heartburn, constipation, and Yuri felt like he had to pee every fucking minute! Speaking of which, he slipped from the stool and wandered over to the public bathrooms. When he returned Sasha was waiting for Yuri dressed in his usual street clothes and a bright grin on his face, “let’s go or we’re going to be late for the show,”

 

Yuri stepped up his pace meeting Sasha at the door. The blonde jumped slightly as the brunette rested his arm over his shoulder and lead him through the streets towards the park at the other end of the neighbourhood. When they arrived, Yuri took the whole scene in; brightly coloured swings and jungle gyms, monkey bars of all different sizes, a massive sandbox, teeter-totters, and even a splash pad, “I’m definitely going to bring Peanut here,”

 

Sasha laughed steering Yuri over to the open field with the little wooden stage set up where a few actors dressed up in Elizabethan era clothing. They were sharing poetic lines captivating their audience, “Shakespeare in the Park,” Sasha explained, “I come here every Saturday to watch. My sister Elena performs here. She plays Juliet most of the time or Helena when they do A Midsummers Night Dream,”

 

Yuri looked up at the actors and noticed a frail looking woman with shiny blue eyes and long brown hair. She had the same nose as Sasha, “she looks like you,” Yuri laughed, “I didn’t realize you had siblings,”

 

Sasha nodded his arm still around Yuri, “four, not including me. Two older brothers, one younger, and Elena is the youngest she’s around your age,” Sasha turned to look at the shorter boy, “what about you? Any siblings? And plans for Peanut to have some?” he smirked.

 

Yuri couldn’t help but blush. He really didn’t understand why he was, they were just talking, “no brothers or sisters,” Yuri sighed, “my dad died when I was little, and my mom wasn’t around. I had a few step siblings come and go over the years but no one I really knew,” He saw Sasha face dropped in apology, “and no siblings for Peanut, “he stroked his belly, “one will be plenty,”

 

They watched the whole performance and waited for the field to clear out before making their way up to Elena and the rest of the cast, “Sasha!” the small girl exclaimed throwing herself into her brother’s arms. Pulling away she looked Yuri up and down, “and is this the ever-famous Yuri Plisetsky?” there was a glint in her eye before she blushed, “maybe I shouldn’t say your name so loud,”

 

Yuri scowled looking around hoping no one noticed before pulling his hood further down his face, “I don’t feel like running into the press today,”

 

Elena nodded tossing her hair over her shoulder, “sorry, Sasha told me what was going on. But he talks about you non-stop I almost forgot you were famous! You’re more of a pain—” she was cut off by Sasha’s forced coughing fit. The Alpha and Omega made awkward eye contact before Elena started talking again, “Anywho, how was the show?”

 

Yuri nodded, “it was good. I’ve never been much of a theatre person, but it was cool that you died at the end,”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Viktor had invited Sasha over for dinner when he walked Yuri back to the apartment. They were having chicken and vegetables, nothing special but Sasha couldn’t stop smiling through the whole thing.

 

“It’s a really nice place,” the brunette commented sitting on the couch holding his cup of coffee after they ate, “I live in a shack with some other Alpha’s from the university,”

 

Yuuri kept the conversation going with glee while Viktor kept eyeing their guest suspiciously. Yuri kept trying to grasp his friend's attention to figure out why he was acting so strange but Viktor kept brushing him off.

 

“What do you do in your free time?” Viktor asked the brunette setting his cup down on the coffee table, “you seem to have lots of free time to hang around our Yurio,”

 

“Viktor!” Both Yuri’s snapped.

 

The older Russia just shrugged before turning back to Sasha, “I just want to know what this boys’ intentions are with you, Yuri. Does he know you and Otabek are back together?”

 

Yuri slumped into the couch crossing his arms, “you’re not my father,” he muttered.

 

Sasha swallowed the lump in his throat before turning to Viktor, “I do know all about Otabek, sir. Yuri was very straight forward from the start that he just wanted a friend,” Sasha’s cheeks turned a deep pink, “he needs support while his Alpha is away, and I want to be that support,”

 

Viktor nodded still eyeing Sasha waveringly, “I don’t know many Alpha’s willing to support someone else’s omega,” _there is usually an alternative motive_ Viktor added in his head before picking up his cup again taking a long sip.

 

“Well they aren’t mated--,” Sasha stopped himself before he could finish his sentence.

 

Yuri looked around the room; Viktor looked smug. Yuuri looked shocked, and Sasha’s whole face turned deep red, “I-I think it’s time for me to go,” Sasha muttered standing from his seat, “I’ll see you tomorrow Yuri,”

 

Yuri nodded standing up with him, “I’ll walk you downstairs,”

 

The elevator ride was silent neither boy looking at each other until they reached the lobby. They walked to the door before Yuri grabbed Sasha’s hand. He never realized how tall Sasha was until Yuri was looking up to catch his eye, he must be around five-ten, five-eleven.

 

“What was that all about?” Yuri demanded, “why were you and Viktor getting into a pissing match?”

 

The hand Yuri had grabbed was squeezing back while Sasha’s other hand rested on the back of his own head, “it was nothing. I just don’t think he likes me very much that’s all. Alpha’s are protective, and Viktor seems to be very fawned of you. Almost like you’re his son—"

 

Yuri rolled his eyes, “he is not my father!”

 

Sasha chuckled, “I know but he likes to think he is. He’s just looking out for you,” Sasha’s hand pulled Yuri’s face closer to his. Before Yuri could protest Sasha gently rested his lips against Yuri’s.

 

The blonde Russian’s head began to spin. The kiss barely lasted a second, but a thousand thoughts and emotions popped in and out of Yuri’s head.

_I love Beka_

_But I’m lonely_

_It felt so good to feel someone_

_To have real company_

_But you love Beka, you idiot_

_He’s not cheating on you_

_Do I want more?_

_Do I need more?_

Yuri popped his head out of the clouds and closed his mouth when he realized he was gasping like a fish, “I- uh- what?!” Yuri snapped at the brunette, “What the fucking hell was that,”

 

He expected Sasha to be embarrassed or even mad at Yuri’s reaction but all he did was grin, “I’ll text you later Yuri. Have a good night,” he waved before exiting the building without looking back.

 

Yuri stood in the lobby dumbfounded for a few minutes before returning to the apartment. When he reentered he was met with a fuming looking Viktor, “That alpha touched our boy!” he bellowed at Yuuri who was sitting on the couch flipping through one of the baby magazines he bought a few days ago.

 

“Yurio is old enough to make his own decisions Vitya, if he wants to pursue a relationship with Aleksandr then who are we to stop him?”

 

Viktor ran his hand over his face before looking over to the door and noticing Yuri was standing there arms crossed, “we saw you kiss that boy Yura. How could you?” Viktor jumped to his feet pointing his finger at Yuri, “I was rooting for you and Otabek!”  

 

“How the hell did you see that?!” Yuri demanded slamming the front door closed.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “he turned the tv to the lobby watch,”

 

“I needed to make sure you were safe Yuri,” Viktor sighed slumping back into his chair, “he has no respect for your boundaries. You are with Otabek but that doesn’t seem to faze him at all. It almost seems like he’s testing your loyalty… baiting your pup—”

 

Yuuri gasped throwing the magazine in his hand at Viktor while the other Yuri went pitch red. Baiting pups were old traditions used when Nikolai was a boy and luckily the trend died out. It was before Omega’s could be single parents and unbond from Alphas. If an Alpha felt that a pup’s father was unsuitable to be a parent, he or she could bait the pup away from the Alpha by marking the pregnant Omega.

 

It was only used now when Omega’s met their mate after being impregnated by another Alpha. Before it was used more like a pissing contest to decide who was a better Alpha as the Omega was not given the right to consent to the bait.

 

It was a hard process as the Alpha usually would have to brave the scent of another Alpha on the Omega. Mated Omega’s often lost their sweet tempting scents once they found a partner and to any Alpha who got to close it was a vomit-inducing scent they would have to brave through to claim the pup as theirs.

 

It was also believed that if the Omega was baited the pup would have a ninety percent chance of being an Alpha which was why it was so popular among higher class families.

 

“Why would you say such a thing Viktor?!” Yuuri yelled, “you have no reason to believe this!”

 

“You heard that comment about Yuri being unmated. He can bait without having to fight through a scent!”

 

“I cannot believe how ridiculous you are being right now!” Yuuri snapped, “it was a harmless peck and if Yuri has a problem with it he can say something to Sasha. There is no reason for you to fill his head with these stupid and irresponsible thoughts!”

 

Viktor turned away from his husband towards Yuri, “the other night on the phone, it was Otabek right?”

 

_“Viktor!”_ Yuuri hissed

 

Yuri slowly nodded. He felt like crying and hiding in shame, “I-It was…”

 

“You should be with him,” Viktor rose from the chair before turning to his partner, “and that it all I have to say, ”

* * *

 

Later that evening Yuuri and Viktor locked themselves away in their room to argue away from Yuri.

 

 The blonde nestled into the couch with a mountain of blankets while he ate popcorn and watched a movie. He was about halfway through when his skype popped up letting him know Otabek was calling.

 

“ _Hey Yuri,”_ Otabek smiled into the camera, “ _I hope it’s a good time. I tried to call after dinner, so I didn’t interrupt,”_

Yuri smiled shaking his head, “it’s a great time. Viktor and the piggy are in the other room,”

 

_“How is Peanut doing? Are they being good for you?”_

Yuri blushed, he loved it when Otabek got fatherly. The other day he expressed mailed over a hoard of teddy bears and sent a flower bouquet that now sat on the dining room table full of white roses, calla lilies, and lavender, “Peanut has been great, we have a diabetes test next week and I just reached my fifteen-pound goal,”

 

Beka laughed, “ _only you would be happy about putting on weight,” he eyed Yuri over the screen, “you look good though,”_

Yuri was about to reply when he noticed Viktor enter the room, shirtless, with god awful bite marks scattered over his neck and back. Guess they made up.

 

“Fine,” Yuri mumbled dragging his eyes away from Viktor as the older man walked into the kitchen, “what about you—” Yuri let out a puff of air before pulling all the blankets off his body and resting his hands over his stomach, “oh my god,” he huffed.

 

Viktor flew into the room and Otabek stood from his chair trying to get a better look at the screen, “ _what’s wrong?”_ they asked together.

 

Yuri’s face broke out into a grin, “Katsudon get your ass in here!” he was still smiling and rubbing his belly as Yuuri walked into the room putting his shirt on while throwing another at Viktor.

 

“What wrong Yurio?” He asked sitting at the end of the couch.

 

Yuri kept smiling brightly, “their kicking. I can feel it,” his eyes welled up, “it’s like little flutters all in one area,” he was trying hard not to cry, “it’s amazing,” he whispered looking to Beka in the screen before bursting into tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see all of that coming!  
> Can you guess what is coming next chapter? Shoutout to those who guess right!  
> Hint:  
> "I needed to come to see you again, Yuri,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I wanted to apologize! A lot has been going on with my mental health and it's been hard to get back into writing but I'm trying really hard for you guys! 
> 
> I changed up this chapter a little bit and decided to write it more from Viktor's perspective just for a change. It's way shorter than my usual chapters but I hope you enjoy it!

The next two weeks passed in a blur with the young trio. Yuuri has been under the weather and Viktor’s time was divided between his mate and taking care of a cranky Yurio.

 

At twenty-seven weeks pregnant the sixteen-year-old was driving himself crazy with the power of the internet. He spent hours on end researching other young moms and their stories even coming across some rising stars who had given up their careers to settle down and begin families.

 

Viktor knew the boy’s anxiety stemmed more from being away from Otabek than anything else. They hadn’t mated but the connection was still there. It was hard for them to be so far apart for so long.

 

Viktor had offered on more than one occasion to pay for Otabek’s flight out to Russia. He was aware (now) that the boys didn’t have money like he did. They couldn’t just get up and leave whenever they wanted to. Yuri had been saving for months for the flight to Kazakhstan which his doctor had just informed him would not be happening.

 

“Stupid bitch,” Yurio muttered under his breath as Viktor reversed out of the parking lot, “what right does she have to tell me I can’t fly,”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes turning onto the main road, “she’s just your doctor Yurio. What could she possibly know?” they drove a few minutes in silence until Viktor’s phone chimed, “could you check that? It might be Yuuri,”

 

Yurio mumbled something before unlocking the phone and skimming over the message, “he wants some ginger tea,”

 

Viktor nodded before glancing at the blonde boy, “what that all it said?”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes throwing the phone into the back seat of the car, “I don’t want to repeat any of that mushy shit. He just complained that he has been throwing up all morning and will probably have to miss practice again tomorrow,”

 

Pulling into the parking lot of the grocery store Yuri muttered something about needing more peanut butter before pulling out his phone and making himself comfortable in the front seat.

 

Viktor pulled a shopping cart out of the pile by the front door and started strolling through the store. He didn’t have a long list, but he wanted to take his time before getting back in the car with Yuri. The boy was like a little brother to him but even the closest of siblings need a break from each other.

 

He strolled through the fruits picking out some watermelon and strawberries. They always seemed to cheer Yuuri up.

 

He strolled through the dairy picking some nice cheeses and yogurts before heading down the condiments and grabbing Yuri’s peanut butter.

 

Viktor started to move freely through the aisles allowing his mind to wander as he picked up items he wasn’t very certain they needed such as chocolate and three-ply toilet paper. Viktor was feeling very free without having to check his phone to make sure he was staying on track with his mate's meticulous list.

 

Viktor picked up the ginger tea, two bottles of ginger ale, and a sleeve of saltines just in case.

 

As he rounded the corner Viktor was met with a wall of assorted condoms. Surely, they needed to replenish their stock; Yuuri’s heat was due any day now—

 

And it hit Viktor like a freight train. His face paled and his breath quickened. He walked a few steps further down the family planning aisle before grabbing an omega pregnancy test.

 

He didn’t stop to grab anything else just took the card to the checkout and waited impatiently for the line to move, so he could pay for the groceries and leave. After ten minutes he was packed up and headed to the car.

 

He ignored every word out of Yuri’s mouth the entire car ride home only able to pay attention to the thoughts rushing through his head hitting from all different angles;

 

_“am I ready to be a father?”_

_“can I take care of a child?”_

_“Is Yuuri ready?”_

_“Of course, Yuuri is ready. He’s been ready since the day I met him,”_

The car was parked, and Viktor was quick to grab the bags and race to the lobby bouncing impatiently as he waited for Yurio to waddle over to him. And suddenly another realization hit him, not as hard as the first but it was still there; they had Yurio to support.

 

Not just Yurio but in a few months there would be a tiny mouth to feed and a few months after that there would be another mouth. Three kids, two adults in a two-bedroom apartment getting by with Viktor’s expensive lifestyle… it just didn’t seem to add up in any way that would please anyone…

 

The idea of sending Yuri back to Laila crossed Viktor’s mind but it left just as quickly as it entered. Yuuri would never forgive Viktor for even thinking of that idea. Yuuri had a very maternal instinct and for some reason, the older omega was very attached to the younger one.

 

Yurio and Viktor rode the elevator in silence and once in the apartment, the blonde disappeared into his room as Viktor quickly put the groceries away before grabbing the test and racing into his room where Yuuri was laying in the bed curled up in his blankets.

 

Viktor smiled admiring his husband before slipping in behind him and pulling Yuuri into his arms, “how are you feeling, my love?”

 

Yuuri groaned before twisting in his cocoon of blankets to look at his mate, “it comes and goes in waves,” he sighed snuggling closer to Viktor, “I just want it to go away,”

 

Viktor smirked pulling up the plastic bag onto the bed, “please don’t be upset with me, love, but, I thought it would be a good idea for you to take a test. Just in case,”

 

Viktor felt Yuuri stiffen next to him. Both were hesitant to speak.

 

“I don’t need to Vitya,” Yuuri sighed.

 

“It’s just a precaution love---”

 

“I took one this morning,” Yuuri confessed sitting up from his wad of blankets, “I didn’t want to say anything yet, but we seem to be on the same wavelength,” Yuuri took his mates hands in his, “I didn’t want to say anything until I went to the doctors, but it was positive—”

 

Yuuri couldn’t get the rest of his sentence out before Viktor took his lips in a kiss. Once they separated they rested their foreheads together taking in each other’s smiles and soft chuckles.

 

“So, you’re happy?” Yuuri giggled kissing Viktor’s nose.

 

“Love,” Viktor smiled wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, “I’m thrilled,”

 

“We’re going to need a bigger house,” Yuuri said resting his hand on Viktor’s cheek, “one with a yard and a porch,”

 

In Viktor’s mind, he wanted to tell Yuuri that Yurio and Otabek had to work on their own future. They couldn’t depend on the married couple forever.

 

Viktor wanted to tell Yuuri it was impractical to baby Yurio through his pregnancy. That Yuuri was foolish to think that things would magically sort themselves out.

 

But those loving soft eyes just made Viktor melt into a puddle. He felt like such a monster for wanting to crush his husband's dreams of a large happy family. So, for now, everything would be perfect. Just for his Yuuri.

 

Things didn’t really take a turn until later that evening. Viktor decided they needed to eat after hours of cuddling and talking. He made his way into the kitchen only to find the front door open with Yurio standing there staring up at his mother.

 

“I needed to see you again, Yuri,” Viktoria whispered, “I just want a few minutes to speak to my son,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget my little contest from the last chapter but nobody guessed Viktoria! I think you all forgot about her with all the excitement with Sasha and Beka! 
> 
> Anyways please leave kudos and comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty short... again...  
> I feel so bad because this isn't what I totally wanted fro this chapter but I just couldn't get myself to write what I wanted. Not that you guys really want to know what's going on in my personal life but I'm graduating from college soon and I feel lost because I don't know what I want to do now. I will be an RECE so it seems practical to work in a daycare but I don't know if that's what I want to do anymore... I said I was going back to school in order to give me time to think but now I'm thinking about cosmetology school or even going back to finish my English degree (which I don't know what I will do with it)
> 
> Thanks for listening to my spiel... Enjoy the chapter!! :)

Yuri could feel his heart beating in his throat. His mind could barely process what was going on around him only that his mother whom he’s avoided for years was standing in the doorway. Standing in the doorway of Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment. His safe place for these last few months.

 

“Yura,” he heard Viktor whisper. Yuri’s body jumped slightly as Viktor’s hand gripped his shoulder, “maybe you should come in Viktoria,”

 

Yuri wanted to scream at the older Russian. Call him an idiot for inviting this woman into his home but all the blonde could do was move to the side of the door and watch as Viktoria glided into the apartment and sat down in the living room.

 

She looked the exact same as she did the last time she had popped back into Yuri’s life. She hadn’t aged a day, her hair was the same shade and length, and her face was wrinkle-less. If she wasn’t a vile woman Yuri might even say she was pretty.

 

“Yura let’s sit,” Viktor suggested steering the boy into the room. Yuri sat on the armchair just as Katsudon emerged from the bedroom. As soon as he laid eyes on the blonde woman he was at Yuri’s side.

 

“Why is she here?” Yuuri demanded to his husband.

 

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose as he sunk down into a seat, “Viktoria is here to talk to Yuri. I think it would be best just to get it out of the way instead of pushing it off,” he held his hand up as Yuuri made a move to protest, “let’s hear what she has to say,”

 

His heart started beating in his throat again as his mother sat up straighter. His mind was jumbled, and the room started to sound like it was under water.

 

“Beka,” he whispered, “I have to call Beka back,” they were planning Beka’s trip to Russia when Yuri hung up to answer the door after Viktor and Katsudon ignored his calls.

 

Viktoria turned her nose up, “is that the boy who did this to you?” her gaze shifted to Viktor, “you are allowing them to speak even after he knocked up my poor baby,”

 

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes and began to speak but Yuri was quick to cut him off, “Beka did nothing wrong,” he snapped, “he would take care of me right now if he were here—” shit…

 

“He’s not here? Here where? The city? The country?” Why couldn’t she be a stupid model?

 

Yuri swallowed, he should have just let Viktor do the talking, “he’s lives in Kazakhstan…”   

 

“How dare you!” Viktoria stood up arching towards Viktor, “my poor son is left to take care of this bastard child all alone!” she dramatically sunk to the floor, “I’m assuming he fucked this boy under your supervision,”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes so hard Yuri was sure they would be screaming if they could speak, “Yakov’s supervision actually. My Yuuri was the one who found in him pre-heat the next morning,”

 

“Viktor!” both Yuri’s yelled with pink tinted cheeks.

 

Viktor shifted in his chair, “it’s not like we were really surprised to find out you were having sex, you’re a young man. Perfectly natural—”

 

“THIS REALLY ISN’T THE TIME!” Yuri bellowed. He stood wrapping his arms around his stomach before looking down at his mom who was theatrically laying on the floor, “why are you here?”

 

Viktoria sat up composing herself, “well, I’m here to make a proposition,” she smoothed out her hair, “I will be moving to Miami, Florida in a few weeks and I want you to come with me, Yuri,”

 

If Yuri didn’t know any better, he would think her smile was genuine. But after years of Viktoria’s manipulations and lies he was an expert at speaking fake bitch.

 

“What’s his name?” Yuri asked sitting back on the couch, “and why does he want a son,” same story different names.

 

Viktoria sighed, “His name is Marco, he’s such a sweet man,” she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger, “he has two daughters from a previous marriage and was delighted to hear I also had a child. He wants us all—”

 

“To be a happy family,” Yuri finished rolling his eyes, “like every other dumb fuck you’ve brought into my life!” Yuri stood up and started pacing. His firsts tightened and released over and over, “you always do this! You make me drop everything to make you happy and then it doesn’t work! So, I have to pick up the pieces when they realize you aren’t good enough”

 

Yuri wasn’t sure if he had meant that last part… as much as he despised his mother a very small part of him loved her… a very small part.

 

Yuri also knew that Katsudon was holding back from chastising Yuri. Probably wanting to tell him not to speak to his mother like that but Katsudon really had no idea the hell this woman put him through.

 

“Get out,” Yuri whispered stopping in front of the door. He reached forward and unlocked the door pulling the handle and swinging it wide open. He waited for a beat and when he didn’t hear any movement behind him Yuri whipped around looking his mother dead in the eye, “Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!” he bellowed his body shaking with anger as tears streamed down his face.

 

Yuri wasn’t totally sure why he was so angry and upset right now all he knew was that she needed to leave.

 

He watched as Viktoria stood up from the floor and waltz over to the door, “this isn’t over _zolotse_ ” she said looking straight ahead before disappearing into the hallway.

 

Yuri slammed the door shut before trying to collapse to the floor only the be caught by Viktor. Katsudon was right next to him stroking the blonde’s hair and whispering endearments trying to calm to teen down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last of Viktoria but...  
> The next chapter I think is the one you guys have been waiting for!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope everyone is having a happy Easter and I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter from Otabek's perspective!   
> Another question guys; do you think Yuri and Otabek are having a girl or a boy?  
> I already know the answer but I want to know what you guys think?

“You did what!” Otabek’s father slammed his fists down against the table glaring over at his son.

 

Otabek’s other dad rolled his eyes as he patted his husband’s shoulder, “Nav, dear, calm down,” Alen sighed, “let’s not get too overwhelmed right now,”

 

“Over-whelmed,” Nav’s eyes widened, “this isn’t over-whelming Alen, this is incomprehensible! Our son impregnated an _underaged_ , male, Russian, Omega!”

 

Otabek tried hard to not laugh at his Papa Alen’s eye roll. His father Nav had always had the flare for the dramatics. It reminded him of Viktor in a way.

 

“And when did you start having sex with this boy?” Nav asked looking Otabek directly in the eye, “when did you start having sex at all _bala?”_

 

It was Alen who spoke up first, “if you honestly think our son has not been having sex in our house for the last five years then I married an idiot,” Nav’s eye twitched in frustration, “Oraz and Otabek could barely keep their hands off each other during their junior year,”

 

Oraz had been Otabek’s friend since elementary school and as they used went on they became a couple throughout high school… which Otabek thought he had hit from his parents quite well.

 

Otabek felt his cheeks head up as he scratched the back of his head.

 

Nav ran his hand through his hair and groaned, “I just don’t want you be making the same mistakes we did—”

 

“Here we go,” Alen groaned leaning back in his chair.

 

Nav gasped, “not that you were a mistake _bala_!” look sent Otabek an apologetic look, “your dad and I love you very much and we did from the start! But we were only eighteen when you were born, and things were hard for a long time,” Nav drummed his nails on the table, “we weren’t able to give you all the things a smart boy like you deserved. You went to a mediocre school, you had to pay your own skating tuition for a long time, and it wasn’t easy watching you become so independent at such a young age,” Otabek could see the tears welling in his father’s eyes, “we forced you to become such a strong young man because we couldn’t give you everything you needed to be a proper child,”

 

Alen stroked his husband’s hand, “Bek, we love you dearly and we will support you no matter what you and Yuri choose to do. If you need to be with him in Russia, then we will pay for your ticket. If Yuri wants to be away from all the media out there then he is more than welcome to move here with us. We can turn the office into a nursery or we can help you find an apartment somewhere close by, whatever you need we will help however we can,”

 

Otabek hadn’t expected his parents to freak out when he told them the new. They had always been pretty laid back allowing him to do whatever he felt he needed to do. He didn’t, however, expect them to be so supportive and calming… Sure his father Nav was angry but that was only because Yuri was seventeen. It was Alen’s reaction of unconditional support that had surprised Otabek, usually, Alen was one to question everything and made sure Otabek had thoroughly thought everything out before he made a choice but now he was the one offering to move Otabek to Russia to be with Yuri…

* * *

 

 

Otabek had just hung up from his skype call with Yuri when his little sister burst into his room with a bright smile on her face and jumped across the floor landing on his bed, “is it true B?” she asked with her toothy grin, “is your boyfriend having a baby?”

 

Otabek swallowed placing his laptop on the floor, “did you talk to Papa and Dad?” he wasn’t sure if it was something his fathers wanted him to share with Zhibek just yet.

 

She nodded her head rapidly flinging her pigtails around, “Dad said you’re fathering a half Russian then Papa hit his arm and said you and Yuri were going to have a baby,”

 

Otabek shook his head with a smile, “don’t listen to dad he’s—”

 

“I’m ten, not two B, I know dad has issues with Russia. He thinks Kazakhstan should be independent and, well, Papa couldn’t care less about what happens. It’s not like Dad doesn’t like Yuri, he just needs something to complain about,”

 

Otabek laughed pulling his little sister into a hug, “I’ll miss you,” he whispered into her hair.

 

Zhibek smiled up at her brother, “does this mean you’re moving to Russia?” she picked at her knee-high socks, “you just got back here,”

 

Otabek was almost eleven when his little sister was born. They hadn’t really started spending time together until last year when Otabek moved back home to train at his home rink. He had missed so much of Zhibek’s life; he barely knew anything about his little sister when he came back and now they were as thick as thieves.

 

“I can’t make Yuri pack up his life and come here… not when he’s carrying my baby. If the roles were reversed I’d ask him to come here but his entire support system is in Russia. I can’t take that away from him Zee, it’s not fair to him,”

 

“Will you come to visit? With the baby?” Otabek could see his sister’s eyes light up, “Papa has been teaching me to knit I can make the baby some booties and a matching blanket!” she lept off the bed and out the door returning a minute later with an armful of yarn, “is it a boy or a girl?” she was giddy laying out the yarn on the bed, “what’s Yuri’s favourite colour? Does he have a theme for the nursery picked out?”

* * *

 

“Are you out of your mind Altin!” his coach shouted at him on the ice, “You are months away from the biggest movement of your fucking career and you want to leave for Russia? What the hell is the matter with you?”

 

Telling his coach was the one-person Otabek was terrified of telling about the pregnancy. Even though Yuri told Otabek to keep training for the Olympics the Alpha couldn’t in good conscience compete while the one deserving of the gold medal sat at home taking care of their baby.

 

“I’m withdrawing altogether sir,” Otabek stumbled on his words, “I’m moving to Russia tomorrow… and uh, retiring from skating,”

 

The slew of curses rushing out of his coach’s mouth would put Yuri temper to shame.

 

“It’s for the Russian bitch isn’t it?” Otabek winced, he knew his coach didn’t mean that about Yuri, but it didn’t mean he should say those things, “What? Did you knock your Omega up?”

 

Otabek swallowed before nodding, “he’s about five months along…”

 

His coach looked dumbfounded for a moment. His eye twitched and pulled himself out of it, “get out of my rink,”

* * *

 

 

 _“Peanut wouldn’t stop kicking me Beka, I think they are going to go into football instead of skating,”_ Yuri laughed stroking his stomach as he laid on Viktor and Yuuri’s couch. They had been on a skype call for almost twenty minutes and Otabek hadn’t gotten to get a single word in, not that he minded. He loved listening to Yuri talk.

 

“ _I had another ultrasound today and the doctor said things are going well; I sent you the video it should be on your phone. I also got tested for the pregnancy diabetes thing and I’m clear so far, I even gained six pounds from my last visit. Katsudon said he was proud of me and even started to cry in the office. Those stupid hormones are really starting to get to him. Viktor even threatened to take his keys away in case he had a meltdown while driving,”_

“So, it sounds like your house is a little chaotic right now,” Otabek laughed, “have you guys started house hunting yet?”

 

Yuri twisted his blond hair around his finger, “ _we looked at two places online then Katsudon started crying about losing the memories that the three of us built in this apartment and I think Viktor’s been too afraid to bring it up again---”_

Otabek starred at Yuri as he spoke. There was just something so beautiful about him at that moment, “I love you,” he blurted out interrupting Yuri’s story _._ Otabek felt his face heat up instantly and his hands get sweaty, “shit,” he whispered, “this isn’t how I wanted to do this,”

_“Fuck,”_ Yuri replied eyes wide, “ _I expected a little more romance from you Altin,”_ he laughed, “ _like you showing up on my doorstep or something,” they_ both laughed together until Yuri’s smile dropped, _I love you too. I mean it Beka,”_

Otabek smiled face still red, “I know,”

* * *

 

“Do you have everything you need sweetie?” Alen asked zipping his son’s suitcase, “if you forget anything please just call us and we will mail to you as soon as we can,”

 

Otabek pulled his Papa into a hug, “I think I have everything I need right now but thank you,” Otabek turned to Nav, “I’ll call as soon as I land,”

 

Nav nodded before pulling his son into a bone-crushing hug, “be safe _bala,_ and if you need to come home we will always have space here for you. And for Yuri,”

 

Otabek nodded, “thank you,”

 

“Wait!” Zhibek called from up the stairs. She ran down carrying a giant green and yellow stripped knitted baby blanket, “you can’t leave without the baby’s gift,” she cried before launching herself into her brother’s arms, “I think it’s going to be a girl, but I used neutral colours just in case,”

 

“Thank you, Zee,” Otabek set her down on the floor, “I’m sure Yuri and the baby will love it,”

 

“You better call every day, I want to know everything that is going on,”

 

Otabek nodded before opening the door and pulling his luggage down the driveway to the waiting taxi. After packing the car up Otabek turned back to wave to his family before getting in the cab and driving to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri and Yuuri were sitting on the floor in the living room of the apartment folding that weekend's laundry, “what’s Viktor doing?” Yuri asked looking over at the older Russian who was furiously typing on his laptop.

 

“Still looking for houses,” Katsudon replied with an eye roll. “he is convinced we will find the perfect home for all of us,”

 

Viktor mumbled something that Yuri ignored, “that’s like what, four bedrooms? Maybe five if you guys want another kid? That’s not so bad,”

 

Viktor made another noise causing Katsudon to send him a look before turning back to Yuri with a sigh, “well, we were thinking a few more rooms… it wouldn’t be a good idea for you and Otabek to share while he was here—”

 

“Why the hell not?!” Yuri interrupted, “it’s not like he can get me pregnant again!” he threw down the dish towel in his hand.

 

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose and kept silent.

 

Yuuri sighed picking up the thrown towel, “but he got you pregnant once Yurio, do you really want to risk that happening again after the baby is born? You two have so much to figure out as it is,”

 

“Maybe you and Otabek should find your own place to figure things out?” Viktor huffed.

 

“Vitya!” Yuuri snapped at his mate, “we don’t want Yurio to leave,”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes and closed the laptop, “but we do want Yurio to start acting like an adult! He has no plans for this child—”

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri tried to stop the older man.

 

“And what about Otabek? When is he getting here? What is he going to do once he’s here? Is he even going to stay because he still has a lot of training to do before the Olympics—”

 

Yuri clenched his hands before standing out and running into his room slamming his door. He wasn’t going to let Viktor or Yuuri see him cry. Not about this. He slid into his bed one hand on his stomach and the other wiped away the tears.

 

Why had they opened their home to him if they didn’t want him to stay?

 

Why did they buy him maternity clothes and baby furniture?

 

Everything had seemed so fine up until… until Yuuri announced his pregnancy…

 

Yuri let out a groan, he couldn’t really be mad at Viktor for wanting him to figure things out… (Yuri still was though). Now Viktor had to figure out how he was going to feed not one extra mouth but three, maybe four if Otabek decided to stay with the baby…

 

Yuri knew he didn’t make a lot of money, sure he had a few endorsements deals but nothing astonishing like Viktor had. And he was probably going to lose them soon now that he wasn’t skating at all. He would never get anything once people found out he was going to have a baby…

 

Peanut started to kick once Yuri had that thought, he let out a soft chuckle as he rubbed circles on his stomach. He couldn’t blame peanut for this either. They didn’t ask for this. They didn’t ask to be born to such a mess of a parent.

 

A brief flash of living with Viktoria flew through his mind but he quickly flicked it away. He couldn’t imagine making peanut life with that manipulative cow of a woman.

 

Yuri also thought about leaving for Almaty. He could back up all of his things and fly there now. Otabek’s parents knew now of the baby and maybe they would be kind enough to house them for a while until Yuri and Otabek figured things out. They would probably love to spend time with their grandchild.

 

But Yuri felt a tug of guilt at that idea as well. He would be mooching from one family to the next. He really had no idea what he wanted to do with his life once he finished skating. He figured he had years to decide and he never really had to leave the sport Johnny Weir was still doing great!

 

With a huff, Yuri rose from his bed and grabbed his bag before sprinting out of the apartment ignoring the shouts of the older couple behind him.

 

He decided to walk to the rink and threw his stuff down once he reached the bleachers. Mila was on the ice alone going over her short program. Yuri squished his swollen feet into the skates and slipped onto the ice.

 

Mila was practicing her jumps and Yuri watched in awe as she landed her triple Flip perfectly followed by a step sequence and then a triple Lutz.

 

“Yuri! You scared me!” Mila gasped as she caught sight of the omega, “what do I owe this visit?”

 

Yuri stuck his tow pick into the ice and bit his lip, “I can’t just watch you skate Baba?” he asked.

 

Mila sent him a knowing look causing Yuri to sigh, “I just, I thought I had this all figured out. I want this baby I really do but that seems to be the only thing I’m certain of. I don’t want to grow up and take care of myself right now. I don’t want Viktor and Yuuri to have a baby, and I don’t want to give up figure skating!”

 

Mila rolled her eyes before pulling the blonde into a tight hug, “you sound so selfish right now Yuri I hope you know that” It wasn’t the reaction Yuri was expecting, “I understand being scared Yuri, really I do, but this is a choice you made and I think it’s a choice you need to stick to,”

 

Yuri averted his eyes to the side of the rink, “you need to grow up and take some responsibility for this baby. Yes, It was easier when Viktor and Yuuri only had you to look after but now that they’re starting their own family and they need to take that into consideration and I’m sure in Viktor’s mind their child comes first,” Mila patted Yuri’s shoulder, “it doesn’t mean he loves you any less Yuri, it just means you need to share the love. Viktor just wants you to start taking some responsibility instead of expecting Yuuri to fix everything because in a few months he won’t be able to look after you and himself and to be honest we all know Yuuri will take care of you first,”

 

Yuri felt the tears in his eyes, “why the fuck do you have to be so smart?”

 

Mila shrugged with a grin, “some are born with brains and beauty,”

* * *

“Why do you have to be so mean Vitya?” Yuuri scolded after closing the apartment door, “he’s just a child,”

 

“Who is acting like one when he needs to be acting like an adult!” Viktor replied harshly, “he has experienced no consequences for his actions and you have been doing everything for him Yuuri. It’s not okay anymore,”

 

Yuuri fidgeted with his fingers, “I haven’t been doing everything…” he mumbled.

 

“You’ve done a lot for him my love, and I am concerned it will be too taxing on you and our unborn child,” the silver-haired skater closed the distance between them and rested his hand on Yuuri barley their baby bump, “I want what is best for our growing family. Yuri Plisetsky included,”

 

Yuuri bit his lip looking up at his husband, “I want Yurio and Otabek to live with us even after the baby is born,”

 

“Agreed,” Viktor nodded.

 

“And when Otabek gets here I want you and him to sit down and find him a job. Part-time is acceptable,”

 

Viktor smiled, “wise thinking my love,”

 

“I also think that Otabek and Yuri should have separate rooms until Yuri turns eighteen,”

 

Viktor swallowed, “I like the separate rooms, but do you really think he’ll be with us for that long?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “he’s seventeen just after the baby is born so who knows? Maybe they’ll want to stay forever? and speaking of which, do you know when Otabek's coming to see Yuri?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was super inspired to write this chapter so here you go! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Dr. Voronin ran the ultrasound wand around Yuri’s stomach and smiled as she took some stills on the machine, “Peanut is looking great Yuri! They’ve gotten so big!”

 

Yuri smiled lightly looking over at the screen, “I can feel them. They’re sitting on my bladder,”

 

Dr. Voronin laughed before cleaning off the gel from Yuri’s stomach, “it happens at this stage. Along with heartburn, gas, and lots more fetal movement,” the doctor looked at Yuri and noticed the sullen look on the boys face, “is there something you want to talk about Yuri?” she asked resting her hand on his shoulder.

 

Yuri shrugged pulling his top back down, “it’s nothing… just, I haven’t heard from Peanut’s father in a few days…” Yuri took a shaky breath before sitting up, “he’s supposed to come to visit next week but none of our plans are in place because he won’t answer his phone,”

 

The doctor nodded, “perhaps he’s just been busy? You mentioned he was an ice skater too. Maybe practice is getting to him,”

 

Yuri looked skeptical, “yeah, maybe,”

 

Yuri left the exam room to meet Katsduon in the waiting room who was waiting for his own appointment.

 

As Yuri got closer he couldn’t help but notice that the omega was looking much bigger. He probably was using the pregnancy as an excuse to ignore his diet and knowing Viktor he was probably encouraging it for the baby’s health.

 

“How did everything go Yuri?” the older man asked putting his magazine down. The blonde just shrugged in response, “I’m sure everything is fine. Your baby is probably going to be just as headstrong as you—”

 

“Mr. Katuski-Nikiforov, the doctor is ready for you,” the receptionist called through the plexiglass window, “you can head right in, first door on the right,”

 

Yuuri stood at smiled down at the blonde who had taken his seat, “there was something I wanted to talk to you about before we go home. If that’s okay with you?”

 

Yuri didn’t take his eyes off his phone, “yeah, whatever,”

 

The blonde gripped his phone tighter as he looked over his unread messages to Otabek. It had been almost two days since he had heard from his boyfriend.

_Two days ago:_

**_The old men said you have to sleep on the couch until we move houses_ **Unread

 ** _Then you get to sleep in your own room in the basement…_** Unread

 

 ** _I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow. Do you want ultrasound pictures?_** Unread

 

 ** _Hello?_** Unread

****

**_Asshole! Why aren’t you answering?!_** Unread

 

_One day ago_

**_What day are you flying in?_** Unread

****

**_What time are you flying in?_** Unread

****

**_Why the FUCK are you ignoring me Beka?!_** Unread

****

**_I won’t suck your dick when you get here!_** Unread

****

**_I mean it!_** Unread

****

_Today_

**_I don’t mean it…_** Unread

****

**_Where are you?_** Unread

* * *

The car ride was silent for a good ten minutes before Yuri got bored, “what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked.

 

Yuuri had been a little shaky since leaving from Dr. Voronin’s office and Yuri was concerned. But only a little.

 

Adjusting his glassed Yuuri swallowed, “uh yeah… Um, Viktor and I wanted to make a pregnancy announcement in a few weeks…” he paused again to fix his glasses, “but uh, we weren’t sure if you may be, uh, wanted to make yours first? I mean, if you were going to make on at all…?”

 

Yuri looked out at the buildings passing by as the car drove through the city, “I don’t care. Do what you want,”

 

“Well, we didn’t want to upstage you… we know how you like to leave your mark on things… I still have a few more weeks until I’m thoroughly comfortable telling people about the babies but you’re ten weeks away from your due date,”

 

Yuri groaned throwing his head back into the seat, “I don’t give a fuck right now! I wanted to do one with Beka but he’s not fucking here right now so do whatever the fuck you want!” His hands flew up in the air before slamming back down and his head spun to look at the older Yuuri, “did you say, babies? Like more than one child?”

****

The omega smiled with a nod

 

“Jesus Christ old man!” Yuri exclaimed, “why does Viktor always have to outdo me?!”

 

“I just found out today, twins!” Yuuri pointed to his wallet in the cup holder, “there is ultrasound in there if you want to take a look,”

 

The blonde pulled the picture out and his grin grew wider, “two blobs on this instead of one. Very magical,”

 

“Isn’t it?” the Japanese man beamed, “I definitely wasn’t expecting this, but I can’t wait!”  

* * *

 

Dinner was full of laughter and excitement as the three sat down together for the first time in weeks.

 

Lately, they all had been running on different schedules leaving the small family to eat at separate times. Viktor had been doing a lot of sponsorship work recently as the media got more and more excited to do the coverage on his return to the skating scene especially having his return be at the Olympic games.

 

Yuuri had a clothing brand making its debut in December in partnership with Reebok and the Japanese man was over the moon! He spent countless hours working with the designers to make something suitable for both skating and dancing.

 

And Yuri… Yuri was spending days on end in his rooms slowly packing up his belongings and adding items for both him and the baby to his Amazon wish list.

 

Yuuri had shared his news with Viktor as soon as they walked through the door that afternoon and Viktor insisted they ordered in to celebrate and asked that they go to visit the new house after dinner to start making arrangements for the third baby.

 

Yuuri had been a little skeptical on the idea asking his Alpha to wait before doing anything drastic just in case something were to happen to the twins but Viktor promised they would just be planning.

 

They had ordered Indian food and were fondly sharing hypothetical stories of what their family would look like in a few years.

 

“They’ll all be in school together!” Katsudon gleamed, “we can send them to the same school and carpool!” He took the blonde Yuri’s hand, “we can go on school trips together!”

 

The look on the blondes face made Viktor burst into laughter, “Well we’ll be sending the kids to Baltika College. I guess it’s up to Yuri to decide if that is what he wants for his child,”

 

Yuri dropped his fork onto this plate, “why the hell do you want to send your kid to private school? I went to public school for like five years---”

 

“Which is exactly why private school is what our darling babies need,” Viktor replied with a smirk, “besides it only 35,000 rubles a month,”

 

Both Yuri’s almost choked, “Vitya,” Katsudon coddled, “that’s 350000 rubles a school year,”

 

“Who the hell throws that kind of money away on education?!” Yuri snapped.

 

Viktor shook his head, “You Yuri are the reason I’m sending my children to private school,”

* * *

It took Yuri ten minutes to comfortably get into the car with his ever-growing stomach and almost twenty minutes to get him to stop complaining about how uncomfortable he was sitting in the car.

 

As Yuri whined about the tightness of his seatbelt he noticed that Viktor missed to cut off to the house, “Dumb ass you missed the street,”

 

Viktor nodded into the review mirror, “we’re making a stop first,”

 

Yuri groaned before looking back out the window, “there is nothing out here idiot, besides farmland and the airport---”

 

“The apple farm in just ten minutes by car from here,” Yuuri interrupted, “I wanted to get some pies for dessert tomorrow,”

 

“What’s tomorrow?” Yuri asked taking his phone out and scrolling through his messages to Otabek.

 

“Uh, Mila and Georgie and coming for dinner… didn’t we tell you?” Yuuri smacked Viktor’s shoulder, “I told you to tell him they were coming,”

 

“Sorry love,” Viktor sighed, “must have slipped my mind,”

 

Yuri idly played on his phone until the car pulled to a stop. With a groan, Yuri figured it would be a good idea to get out and stretch even if he didn’t want to walk around the stupid apple farm. As he opened the door to the car he was met with the sound of people hurriedly walking around and talking fast and frantically. They had pulled into the airport.

 

Yuri felt his heart speed up, his hands tingly, and his eyes swell, “oh my god,” he whispered as he forced his giant stomach and swelled body out of the car, “oh my god,” he repeated and Yuuri helped him up before taking his hand and guiding him into the airport.

 

“Oh my god!” he cried as they made their way through the crowd to the awkwardly placed fountain in the middle of the lobby. And sitting on the rim of the fountain was nonother than Otabek Altin in all his glory with three suitcases, tears in his eyes, and the stupidest grin Yuri had ever seen.

 

The pregnant man waddled as fast as he could to his boyfriend ignoring the ache in his feet and the tears blocking his vision, “Beka!” he started to cry as soon as he collided with the familiar feeling of this lover. Yuri wrapped his arms tightly around Beka’s waist and started to fully sob into the man’s sweater, “I can’t fucking believe you didn’t tell me you were coming!”

 

Yuri felt Otabek’s chest move as the older man laughed, “I wasn’t sure how smoothly this was going to pan out and I didn’t want to stress you out,”

 

Yuri couldn’t reply instead he attacked Beka’s lips with his own pulling his boyfriend into to heavy kiss ignoring all the people surrounding them in the airport. Ignoring the sounds of the people probably talking about them and ignoring the sounds of camera phones taking pictures of the two of them together and Yuri’s very pregnant stomach.

 

Who gave a fuck anymore? He had Beka with him now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things;  
> 1: The school is a real school and that is their actual tuition price which, to be honest works out as $8000 a year which is honestly really good lmao but ignore that for the story, K?  
> 2: I somehow managed to flub the timeline so Yuri is 30 weeks pregnant in October and Yuuri is 5 weeks (maybe)  
> 3: Here is what their gorgeous new house looks like [HERE](https://www.luxuryestate.com/p62527405-detached-house-for-sale-moscow)  
> I know the house isn’t realistic for their means but I love it and I’ll probably post a better one on the next chapter that is realistic lol  
> 4: And here is the Pinterest board I created to keep myself entertained (does contain some spoilers) [HERE](https://www.pinterest.ca/kennedyedwards8/heavy-in-your-arms-otayuri-au/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I've just fallen in love with the Kiribaku ship and haven't been able to focus on anything else apparently... oops  
> I've also been dealing a lot with job hunting and deciding if I'm ready to move out.
> 
> Anyways this is a pretty short chapter but it is NSFW so I hope you all enjoy!

“What do you think of this one?” Yuri asked turning his phone towards Otabek’s face, “I think this would be a good one to post,”

 

The two were laying on the couch, Otabek’s head was rested on the arm of the couch and Yuri’s head rested on his boyfriend’s chest. He was going through the photo’s taken at the airport the day before that had made their way onto media outlets.

 

Beka scanned the pictured before chuckling, “you can’t even see your stomach. Why would you post a pregnancy reveal without showing the pregnancy?”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes flipping through a few more photo’s, “I look fat in all of them!” he whined, “I wanted to do a whole shoot but Yakov said I didn’t have time or the money to do this quickly and quietly, so it was best just to post a photo I already had…”

 

The alpha took Yuri’s phone from his hand and opened the camera he flipped it the front-facing camera and rested his free hand on Yuri’s ever-growing belly and took a picture.

 

The blonde’s eyes welled up as he looked at the homely photo. The two just fit together perfectly in each other’s arms and felt his heart swell looking at Beka’s hand protectively covering their baby.

 

_Their baby_

That was something Yuri wasn’t quite used to yet… their baby. They were in this together. Otabek dropped his life to move to Russia to start their family together…

 

Yuri posted the picture on his social media and tossed his phone onto the coffee table. He sat up on Beka’s lap and after a few minutes of struggling and shifting he managed to straddle his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through Beka’s hair before gently pecking his lips.

 

“I love you,” Beka whispered before sitting up and pulling Yura down into a passionate kiss. They rocked slightly against each other’s groins as Otabek’s hands rested on Yuri’s belly stroking in softly.

 

Neither knew how long they stayed like that until a soft cough from the hallway pulled them apart, “ _Viktor_ and I are going to check on the new house,” Yuuri spoke focusing on his Alpha’s name making the young couple fly apart as the silver-haired man walked into the room.

 

“Good! You’re both awake!” Viktor grinned, “Let’s go see our new home!”

 

Yuri fumbled slightly with his hands, “do we have to? I’m tired,” his gaze avoided both Viktor’s and Otabek’s, “I’ll go next time with you guys. When we pick out paint colours,”

 

Viktor sighed looking over at his mate. Yuuri sent a small smile before looking at the blonde, “that’s fine, you and Otabek should get some rest. You two have a lot to do tomorrow,”

 

Yuri groaned throwing his head back against the couch. Tomorrow they started packing, baby shopping, and Katsudon had rescheduled Yuri’s appointment so that Otabek could attend one and maybe even find out the sex of their child. He was excited for all of those things but the thought of actually getting up and doing them was tiring.

 

“We’ll be home by ten a the latest,” Yuuri informed them as he ushered Viktor to the door.

 

“Ten?” the Russian replied, “It’s only going to take an hour—”

 

“I want to explore the neighbourhood darling,” Yuuri batted his eyelashes, “maybe find a restaurant or café we like for date nights, have something that’s our thing,”

 

As the door shut Yuri could help but laugh, the older Japanese man was giving him and Otabek some alone time without tipping Viktor off… Nice.

 

In two seconds, the blond was straddling the Kazakh forcing their lips back together and grinding their hips.  He wasted no time sliding his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt feeling his rigid muscles for the first time in months.

 

Otabek’s hands gently danced across where Yuri’s spine met his hips. He was slowly making his way down to Yuri’s ass almost too afraid to touch it. “Do you want the bedroom?” Beka managed to choke out. It had been a while… his cock was throbbing, and all Yuri was doing was grinding on him.

The blonde shook his head as he unbuttoned his jeans, “no, I want you now,” his voice sounded strained an urgent. Eight months was too long, “take off your pants,” he ordered. Making things sexy was not on his mind right now. Yuri just wanted to be fucked.

 

The older man wiggled out of his track pants before assisting his boyfriend with his jeans. Their top halves were still fully clothes but now Otabek had better access to his omega. He dipped his hand into Yuri’s boxers and began gently using his middle finger to toy with his hole.

 

Yuri let out the sexiest sound Beka had ever heard in his life. The omega dropped his head down against his boyfriend’s shoulder and gently nipped at it as he pushed his hips backwards trying to inch his ass out towards Otabek’s fingers. He was already dripping wet and the subtle teasing was sending shivers through his body.

 

Otabek pushed his finger into the slick and slowly began to pull Yuri open. He quickly added another finger and started to scissor the younger man. Yuri was panting into the Kazakh’s neck trying to thrust his cock into Beka’s abs to find some type of relief.

 

“Please,” Yuri whined, “just fuck me,”

 

Otabek moaned at the delicate tone of voice Yuri was using and pulled his omega’s underwear down as far as it could go. He shimmied slightly freeing his erection with his fingers still deep inside of his boyfriend.

 

Beka lined himself up against Yuri’s hole and his fingers quickly freeing his hand but replacing the fullness with his cock.

 

Yuri threw his head back and began rocking his hips. He took Beka’s hand and placed it under his shirt over his newly formed breasts. They were barely an A cup, but his nipples had become sensitive and the presence of Otabek’s hand over them nearly caused Yuri to come.

 

When Otabek pulled Yuri back down towards him, he licked up Yuri’s scent gland and that was it for the small Russian. He came hard over Otabek’s lap. If he hadn’t just orgasmed so hard Yuri probably would have been embarrassed for how short, it had lasted.

 

A few thrusts and Otabek was right behind Yuri climaxing into his omega and falling back into the couch. The two rested in silence for a few minutes just listening to their breaths.

 

“I love you, Yura,” Otabek whispered.

 

“I love you too,” Yuri grinned pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? The next chapter will have more plot-related elements I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me how I did! All feedback is welcome!


End file.
